


If I Could Do It Again

by Briry18



Series: The "What If" Series [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18
Summary: Before Sora even held a keyblade, her destiny had been triggered by the unfortunate events of three friends whose fates were tragically altered by the corruption of Xehanort. Venus, a young keyblade wielder, seeks to protect her friends from the new threat known as the Unversed and the girl behind their creation, Vanita.





	1. Unbreakable Connection

In the beginning everything was a shadowy ocean, pitch black and constantly moving. Venus felt herself drowning there. She wondered if she'd died, or if she was about to be born again… or maybe this was all there ever was gonna be and she simply didn't exist at all.

It was so lonely in the black, and it hurt, god the pain held her like a tight fist around the throat, choking, releasing, choking, releasing, over and over again until she couldn't even tell if she was breathing. She couldn't take it anymore, she cried.

"Someone, someone please help me!"

"Hey, Where am I?"

The voice caught Venus off guard, and light warmed her face. The choking sensation was gone, the pain was gone… but she still didn't quite feel alive. Now she was coasting… floating down the black and into the light. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around. The dark still surrounded her, but she stood upon a pedestal of light, one that was rapidly fading.

"I'm a brand-new heart." The voice spoke again, echoing. 

Venus' blank eyes search for the source, but she was still the only one around. A new heart, she thought… Why was it here? Was hers broken? She saw the broken pedestal she stood upon. Oh, yes it was.

"But this is my heart… why are you here?"

"I saw a light in the distance, and I followed it here." The voice explained.

"Yeah…" Venus touched her chest looking down at the simple white slip she wore, and her bare feet. "That was my light, but my heart is fractured. Now the little of what I have left is slipping away."

She gasped as the broken fragments start to sparkle with light, and little by little the heart filled til Venus clutched her chest feeling it beat and warm.

"Now that our hearts have touched, nothing else will slip away. One day you'll be strong enough to win back the part of you that already did."

"Right…" Venus sighed with relief and closed her eyes again. "Thanks."

"It's time to wake up now. All we need to do now is…"

"Open the Door"

"Open the door" They spoke in sync with each other, the light cascading off her heart, forming shapes and pieces of herself she'd forgotten had been there. She stretched out her hand, and her heart forming there in the shape of a keyblade.

~Land of Departure~

It had been some time since Venus had given any thought to that day. She had awakened from that dreamlike state lying on the ground and staring up at the portal she'd created, her keyblade glittering in hand, curved and short with five jutting spikes at the end forming a half crescent shape, like half a heart. After that day, Master Xehanort who apparently had been her teacher, brought her here to Master Eraqa's school in The Land of Departure. Everything about her life had been blurred and sketchy, before her heart had been fractured she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember where she'd come from, who her parents were, family, friends, or even why she could wield a keyblade.

Still she no where else to go. So she followed Master Xehanort like a lost lamb with its shepherd, hoping he'd guide her to the right path. The place he'd taken her to was like a palace, standing strong and intimidating all on it's own with the surrounding lands structured for training purposes. There was a long winding road leading from the school to a course and a lookout that let you see the stretch of the beautiful sky whether it was covered by endless blue and clouds, or the glitter of stars at night.

Master Eraqa… now she was an intimidating woman. She was a strong mature woman, with salt and pepper hair that cascaded down her back pin straight. The first time Ven had seen her the woman had that hair bundled atop her head with two stick stabbed into the twist to keep it steady.

"Master Xehanort…" Eraqa narrowed her eyes at the man giving Venus a brief glance. "Why are you here?"

"Eraqa, I need your help. Come, let us talk alone. Venus, stay where you are." Xehanort ordered with a firm stare. Venus numbly nodded and stayed still as a statue in her spot, unaware that she was being watched from above.

"Who's that girl? Do you think she's okay?" Aqua spoke to her friend and fellow pupil Terra. She leaned over the banister watching the girl with avid interest. Five minutes had passed and the girl hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm not sure, stay here I'll go talk to her." Terra suggested with a smile and unfolded his arms to take a brisk walk around the steps and down to the girl who still stood at the entrance. He took his time looking her up and down. She wore an outfit similar to Aqua's he saw: a sleeveless tunic of cream with black straps across the chest. She wore shorts of the same color and a ruffling skirt in the back of white and black and arm cuffs of a matching design. In the center of the straps on her chest was a Keyblade Master charm. All of whom wield a keyblade had this charm, but varied in design and size. He figured her a student like himself, but considering how young she looked probably was a beginner.

Changing his gaze to her face his instant reaction was that she was a cute girl, soft and innocent with messy blonde hair that refused to be tamed in the long tail she pulled it back in. Her eyes, blue as cobalt seemed almost lifeless, and he frowned over that. 

"Hey…" When she looked up at him he fixed a smile on his face. "I'm Terra. What's your name."

After a moment of silence she answered him.

"Venus."

"Whew, you do speak," relieved Terra grinned and glanced up at Aqua who had been watching. "Hey Aqua, come down and meet our new friend."

Aqua smiled and hurried down to join the two. She leaned down studying the girl much the same way Terra had. 

"Hi, I'm Aqua."

"Terra, Aqua…" Ven looked between the two, standing side by side tall and eager. They were the first people to approach her besides the master, young and close to her age but older, at least by a couple years. In her vague interest she studied the two, wondering why she felt a sudden happiness at their approach.

"Have you come to train with us?" Terra wanted to know. "Where are you from?" He saw her face, mistook the pained expression for shyness and badgered on hoping to get her talking. "Who was the man you were with? Are you good with a keyblade"

Venus couldn't handle the questions, the more she tried to think of his answers the more pain rushed in her head. She held it whimpering at first then screaming as she fell to her knees. Terra was shocked, he went to touch her, but Master Eraqa's voice boomed from behind stiffening his back.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I-" he paused as Xehanort brushed past him to cradle the girl who passed out. "I just asked her some stuff."

Eraqa's eyes narrowed on Terra and then on the girl. She sighed and shook her head. 

"Venus cannot tell you anything, because she cannot remember anything."

Terra's eyes widened when he hears this. He and Aqua share a look of remorse before turning their eyes back to Venus who lay pale and unconscious. They take her upstairs, laying her down in a bed and covering her up so she could rest comfortable. While Aqua stayed with her Terra followed his Master and their guest to the main hall.

"Master Eraqa I truly am sorry. I was just trying to be her friend."

"I know you were, Terra. I hope you will continue to try. Venus will be staying here for now, and once she is feeling better I would like you and Aqua to help with her training. Master Xehanort has decided to pass his pupil to me, he feels it would be best for her to be around others her own age."

"Oh, so you're Master Xehanort?" He quickly bows. "Forgive me, master for upsetting your pupil."

"It's alright, Terra. I imagine it won't be the last time. She's been in an out of sorts ever since the accident, and I doubt she will ever be the way she used to. I'm hoping Eraqa can give her a better life than I can."

"Xehanort, I know we've been at odds, but I can assure you I'll take good care of your pupil." Eraqa said staring at her long time training partner, and former friend.

"I know you will, Eraqa. I was a fool, and I think it's time I went on a solo journey and rethink my methods. You will keep me informed of her progress?"

"Of course, until we meet again, Xehanort." She gave a slight bow of her head, he mimicked it in turn before walking off and out. Eraqa turned to face her own pupil who was watching Xehanort leave. "Terra, I want you to keep a close eye on Venus while you're training with her. Report to me of anything odd or suspicious in her behavior."

"Yes, of course, but…" Terra wondered why he would need to do such a thing. One look at Eraqa's face, however, told him it was better if he didn't know the details. "Never mind, I'll do as you ask."

"Terra! Master! Venus is awake!" Aqua's voice called out from down the hall and the two of them hurried to Venus' room. The girl sat up in bed staring blankly at her hands. Aqua had pulled out the ponytail and all that hair spiked and curled around her young face.

At that moment Terra thought she looked much like a young princess awakening from a sleeping spell. 

"Venus," he addressed her cautiously and with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Terra…" She said it blankly and stared at him, a single tear fell down her cheek and he crossed to her gently wiping it away.

"Don't… don't try and force it out. It'll come to you one day. Then when you're ready you can tell me everything." He smiled and sat at the edge of her bed. "We're gonna be friends now, you, me and Aqua. We'll train together, eat together, and have fun together. You'll see."

"Fun?" Venus blinked slowly those shaded eyes looking so lost that all Terra wanted to do was cradle her much as the master had. The sudden urge made him fluster a little and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, fun… don't worry we'll show you how." He patted Aqua's arm gesturing to the two of them. When they both smiled Venus continued to stare, her lips twitching before a soft smile appeared.

"Okay."

Time passed and Ven learned and grew. She treasured each day with her new friends. It was like learning to walk the way they patiently took her through the steps of life at the school. At first she wasn't allowed to use her keyblade, instead they gave her a wooden sword, one that soon became covered in dents and knicks.

"Each one of them is a sign you're learning." Aqua had once said, cheering her on and giving her courage and determination.

And Terra…

"Being a keyblade master is all I've ever dreamed about!"

Terra was everything she now aspired to be. He was kind, and strong, and so determined to fulfill his dream.

"You, me, and Ven," He looked to her with an affectionate smile. He'd given her the nickname out of the blue and it had pleased her. "We all share the same dream." She remembered his face when he said this, she hadn't been so sure of the words, but when he knelt beside her and held out the keyblade he'd made himself from wood and leather she took it, and treasured it as much as her own.

Terra believed in her, believed that they would all one day become masters. She didn't want to let him down. So she trained mind and body, getting better with her keyblade, and finding new memories to treasure in her heart. The dullness in her eyes began to fade and inside her awoke a new Venus, stronger, smarter, and much happier than the last she was sure. Soon it would be time for the Mark of Mastery exam. She was still young, not quite ready to take on the challenge, but she would be there to see her best friends become masters. She couldn't wait because she knew the two of them deserved the title.

Aqua, so patient and wise, those kind blue eyes looking at her as she imagined a big sister would. She liked it when she and Aqua sat in her room, Aqua brushing out the made tangles from her hair after a long day, the two of them talking about the pros and cons of what had happened.

She imagined, in time, Aqua would gain the respect and admiration that the master had.

As for Terra, she imagined him as a great hero. A brave knight facing against the darkness and the evils of the worlds. She could see him, keyblade in hand, rushing across great valleys, scaling mountains and swimming rivers. She imagined herself beside him, always having his back as he rode off into adventure and danger.

She wished she could be just a year older, just one year so that she could take the test with her friends, so that they could reach their goals together. She lay on her bed, night time covering the sky and stars glittering. She slowly sat up on her bed sighing, longing.

A quick glint caught her eyes and she glanced out the window, excitement thrilled as she saw stars zipping across the sky. 

"A meteor shower!"

She jumped out of bed, rushing out of the castle and down onto the training grounds so she could get to the lookout and watch the shower. Her heart beat rapidly, she spotted the course, grinning she whipped out her blade giving a quick little dance with it to send the targets spinning before continuing her run up the hill.

She reached the lookout her breath panting out and she smiled watching the stars fall and shoot around in a beautiful dance. She lay on the grass, eyes staring at the sky unable to look away. The sight of them sent her mind drifting.

"Why does it seem so… familiar?"

Her vision blurred and went to black, she drifted asleep again, and dreamed of hearing the ocean, waves lapping at her bare feet, her slip waving around her knees as she stared up at the stars. When she awoke she found herself right back where she'd been. Sleepy she gave a long yawn and fell back to rest again, and jolted when she spotted Aqua.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you could have at least brought a blanket." Aqua, always the big sister, lecture to her. Ven got to her knees fists resting on them as she pouted, her hair tossed about carelessly as usual.

"Did I dream that place up? It felt like I had really been there, looking up at the stars."

"Yeah, except you've always lived her with us." Aqua reminded her.

Not always, Ven mused silently still frowning. They never talked about it anymore but Ven knew she'd been elsewhere before coming to live with Terra and Aqua… back when she'd forgotten everything about herself, except for her own name. Still she didn't press and gave a careless shrug.

"Yeah, I know…" She watched Aqua walk to the edge of the lookout to sit. Ven followed sitting beside her so the two of them could look together up at the sky. "Hey Aqua, do you ever wonder what stars are… where light comes from?"

"Hmm…" Aqua thought about it a moment. "Well they say-" ready to lecture again Aqua only found it mildly annoying when Terra's voice, rich and poetic spoke before her.

"-that every star up there is another world."

"Terra."

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra walked forward towards his friends. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What?" Confused Venus got to her feet. "I don't get it."

Terra eyed her, a smile in his eyes and curling at his lips as he examined her. She'd changed in the little time they'd been here. No longer a lifeless princess doll but instead a vibrant young woman… girl, he corrected himself. She'd become so full of joy, so eager to learn and to live.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Venus put her hands on her hips coming toe to toe with him her lips in a full pout when he waved her off.

"You'll find out someday I'm sure."

"But I wanna know now!" she retorted.

"You're too young to know now." He teased back.

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

Aqua's laugh cut off the argument, both heads turning to stare. She hadn't been able to help it, watching them brought on all kinds of giddiness. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You two would make the weirdest siblings."

"Siblings…" Ven and Terra looked at each other. Ven imagined him as a brother, Terra imagined her as a little sister… the image made them both laugh, and the three of them shared it. They enjoyed the night, and each other's company. They talked of life, laughter, of the possibility of seeing other worlds, and of course training. This reminded Aqua.

"Oh right, Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." she pulled something out of her pouch. "I made us good luck charms."

She tossed one to Terra. Venus eyed the pretty orange star with glee then gasped as she clasped the one Aqua tossed her mid air. 

"I get one too?"

"Of course, one for each of us." All three stuck out the hands so the three stars made a circle. Aqua's was blue, naturally, a shimmering sapphire color that was feminine and cool. Terra's was orange and gold, regal and strong. As for Ven's the calm green was highlighted by bright yellow accents. Happy colors, Terra absently thought, suited Ven well.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. The fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

The tale brought on a mist to Ven's eyes and she cradled the charm to her heart smiling. Aqua turned to them, her eyes memorizing each details of their faces. 

"Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra teased.

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes?" Aqua retorted.

"So…" Ven's saddened voice made the others glance her way. She stared at the charm in her hands holding it like a lifeline. "This isn't a real good luck charm?"

Aqua's annoyance melted and with a smile she strolled to Ven placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Well that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it."

"Really?" Wide eyed and happy Ven's eyes stared into hers. "Like what?"

"An unbreakable connection." She lifted her blue star up so it meshed with the ones in the sky.

They spent a little time training with each other, before Terra decided it was time they headed back to sleep. Ven raced at his heels laughing when his hand rested atop her head mussing her hair. Aqua watched them leave and stared down at her star again.

"Together… always."

But that would be the last time they ever spend together beneath the same stars.


	2. Pulling Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Xehanort and his accomplice Vanita look to shake things up for the young keyblade wielders.

Vanita stood outside the palace that was Master Eraqa's school. She was a dark beauty, locks of thick black hair spiraling down her back, pale skin gently dusted with freckles over the nose, and gold eyes that were sharp and calculating. She narrowed those eyes as she examined the area.Everything seemed so bright and hopeful here. Glistening towers, glittering stain glass windows, strong statues and pillars. The skies were always bright, and were now a rich gold from the rising sun. She let out a small humph and glanced over her shoulder at her Master. 

"Big deal, it's just a fancy prison."

"Behave yourself while you're here." Xehanort warned her stepping up beside her. "I let you come so you can watch, and learn. Not so you can make a spectacle of yourself." He gave her a stern stare showing he would not tolerate insubordination.

"Yeah, yeah." She flicked her hair back, the armor she wore was tight as leather hugging her young curves giving her a more womanly physique despite her young age. The skirt flared over narrow hips and long legs. The heeled boots added even more length to her making her tall and intimidating. She preferred it like that. "I'll keep my eyes open and my arms folded."

"See that you do, and stay where you won't be seen, you smell too much of darkness to be canoodling in the light." He stepped past her eying the place where he'd forgone his training as a youngster. Now a new generation was being prepped, and by his former friend no less. When his master chose to put Eraqa in the seat he couldn't lie he'd been disappointed in the decision. Still it allowed him the freedom to venture the worlds and form plans to satisfy his many curiosities.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Vanita gave a wicked smile and slipped the helmet over her head, darkness sinking in so her entire persona was shrouded in black and hidden beneath the mask.

"Here it is, Eraqa has a natural fear of the darkness and she can easily sense it in the air. I doubt she'll ever fully trust me because of it. I've had to learn to mask the scent from her." He scowled at the thought. She had immense talent, but it was such a shame that she was completely blinded by the light. 

"If she wasn't suspicious of you, old man, I'd have considered her a weak and foolish woman. At least now I can say she's got wits since she can see through your little play acting."

"She is foolish, always has been, but that doesn't make her weak. It just makes her cautious, and that could pose a problem. So stay hidden, and stay alert."

"Yes, master." She strolled beside Xehanort and once inside the school she faded into the shadows to watch the fun. When the exam began she watched her Master, seated beside his counterpart as they examined the students. He really did put on a show, pretending to be a wise and serious old man. It made her want to laugh. Her master, she knew, could be a giddy as a little boy when toying with hearts. It was that giddiness and childish curiosity that had created her. Her eyes found a source of burning light and she turned to see Venus in a corner watching with avid interest. Heh, speaking of childish.

"Today you will be examined in the Mark of Mastery Exam. Not one but two keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. However this is not a competition nor a battle for supremacy," Master Eraqa spoke in a strong yet near monotone voice that had Vanita's eyes dulling from boredom. 'Yeah yeah yeah,' she thought. 'Get to the good stuff.' She crossed her arms impatiently.

"Then let the examination begin!"

Terra and Aqua turned as golden orbs lined across the floor. They would soon be moved in a way that Vanita was sure would be slow, and predictable. Vanita had to hold back a snort. 'Child's play.' How was this any kind of a test? Master Xehanort must have thought so as well because discreetly he used the darkness to shift and change the orbs patterns making them wild and unpredictable and more dangerous. Vanita couldn't stop the grin from spreading at the shocked faces. Terra and Aqua quickly sprung into action to stop the orbs, and from behind her mask Vanita watched with glee as the casual exercise turned into a battle for safety. The orbs were moving wildly not caring for protocol or boundaries. Orbs slipped past the two students and towards Venus who had been staying completely out of the way.

"VEN!" Terra and Aqua shouted in concern. Venus saw the orb coming to her and she called forth her own blade knocking the orb aside. 

"Don't worry about me!" She called out. "You two focus on the exam!"

"Ven, it's dangerous here. Go wait in your room." Aqua insisted.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this! Watching the two of you become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!" Venus countered more than ready to stand up and fight.

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself. She's been out there training just as hard as us." Terra risked a glance over his shoulder to look at Ven who was ready for the excitement. She was smiling, he saw, and it made him smile as well. That girl was always up for an adventure.

"Stay Sharp, Ven!"

The three students used all the skills they'd learned to battle the dark orbs. Their moves weren't completely in sync, but that worked to their advantage since the orbs were so sporadic and bouncing all over. Each took care of themselves and trust allowed them the freedom to act without need to worry over the other. Terra watched Venus in between his battling and was astonished by her progress. He'd seen her fight before, against himself, and Aqua, just friendly spars really. He'd never seen her fight like this though. So determined and focused as if she was also looking to impress. He hoped the master saw this in his young friend, he hoped she would see the light beaming from her. His focus grew, and he turned his concentration fully on dispersing the advancing threat. He also didn't want Ven to show him up.

Once the balls had dispersed the students returned to their original positions and Eraqa stepped forward again. 

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold." Eraqa side-glanced to look at Xehanort her lips pursing in a small frown before looking back to her students. "Which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua faced off, the two staring at each other, both hearts beating strong, both hearts filled with nerves, but also focus and determination. Ven's stomach was in knots. They had all sparred each other before, but this was different, both wanted to show their best and both would fight to the best of their abilities.

"Remember there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." Eraqa reminded them and folded her arms over her chest . "Begin!"

Venus clasped her hands together as she watched her friends, each clang of the blade was like a jab to the stomach making her queasy. In the shadows Vanita watched her, and grimaced. "Weak fool… you won't get any stronger here." Her eyes looked at the friends, she looked just as Aqua's blade narrowly missed Terra's face causing him to back up, power, fear, and the slightest hint of anger causing darkness to swell and his hand glowed with it. She smirked. "Well, well. well…"

Vanita wasn't the only one who'd see the change. Eraqa saw it, and inwardly sighed with regret. After a few minutes, she halted the battle, and pulled Xehanort aside a moment to speak of what they'd seen.

"Terra's not ready, he failed to hold the darkness back." Eraqa said with saddened sigh. "It's a pity, I had high hopes for him."

"You're too hard on the boy. Sure the darkness surfaced but he pulled it back, wouldn't use it. It shows good character."

"No, it shows a fear of losing. Facing against drones and decoys are one thing, but were he to face against a foe with skill as good as his own, I can't trust him not to use darkness to win. I care for him like a son, Xehanort, which is why I can't let sentimentality cloud my judgement." Not again, she thought looking up at her old friend, sorrow hidden behind her eyes. She couldn't trust anyone with darkness that ran deep inside. Not even Terra.

"He is your student, so it is your decision, but I feel you're making a grave mistake." Quick to defend he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You remember I too had problems holding the darkness back, and not that long ago either. There's hope for him yet."

Eraqa's eyes narrowed at his statement and she brushed his hand away.

"Perhaps, but as you pointed out, it's my decision." Eraqa glanced back to see Venus hugging both her friends, her face beaming with pride and hope. "I know what I must do," and stepped down again to address them.

Terra was shocked and disappointed in Eraqa's decision, his face read it all. The master's stepped aside and let the information soak into both the students. Aqua looked to Terra not sure what to say. She raised a hand, hesitated to touch him.

"Hey…" She began but it stopped there and she pulled back the hand to clench in a fist.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Venus said with disappointment and sadness. Unlike Aqua she risked to touch his arm, felt him flinch and he looked back at her. He saw the emotions swimming in those eyes, and his already faltering heart fell and shattered. He'd failed… and worse Ven was there to see it.

"The Darkness… I don't know where it came from."

"Don't beat yourself up, Terra. You did great… I'm sure the master will give you another chance soon." She hugged him from behind resting her head on his back. His hand raised and touched hers on his stomach.

"Thanks, Ven… I'm alright, really. I just, I need some time alone." He pried her hands away, and walked off.

Xehanort stepped down the steps until it slipped into shadows. He saw Vanita there propped on a wall her helmet off again and eyes looking bored and calculated as if a plan was forming inside her head. 

"What do you make of Venus?"

"She ain't gonna cut it." She said with a cold tone. "Someone has to break that loser in."

"Not here you won't, I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said firmly walking past her towards the door.

"I know that… she just needs a little incentive to leave home." She gave a cool smile before righting the helmet again and she vanished into shadow to put her plan into action. 

Outside, Terra sat on the steps of the school looking out as the sun began to set in the distance. He fist his hands on his knees thinking about his exam, about everything that had happened. Was the darkness the only reason Master Eraqa didn't pass her? Was that really enough to fail him? So what if there was darkness inside of him, he was strong enough to hold it back, he knew it and spoke it aloud to confirm it.

"I know I'm strong enough to hold it back!"

"Yes, you are indeed strong." Xehanort's voice cut into his thoughts and Terra jolted to his feet looking back.

"Master Xehanort!"

"The darkness is nothing to fear, still how frustrating it is that Eraqa refutes its power." Xehanort stepped toward the boy his calculating gold eyes staring deep into his, gauging him, watching his emotions stir. "Why you could train with her forever, and still you'd never be a master in her eyes."

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What have I failed to learn?" Half in panic by his statement he struggled to maintain his composure as he addressed the master.

"You're fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed, it can only be channeled." He said simply planting the seeds for his plan into Terra's head.

"Yes! Thank you, Master!" Terra straightened and bowed. Bells rang out startling him. He knew them to be a sound of warning, of danger. He hurried inside his face flushed and breath panting out as he ran straight to Aqua who had been in lecture with Master Eraqa. Eraqa now spoke to a glittering diamond on the wall, apparently in conversation with someone.

"What's going on?"

Venus had also heard the bells, She'd been in her room holding the wooden keyblade Terra had given her firmly in grip. She sliced it across the air, held it out, then again, and when the bells rang she jumped, startled. She ran to her door and halted when she heard a cold voice speak behind her.

"Better hurry, Ven." Vanita spoke slowly turning to her. The helmet hid her face away but Venus didn't need to see it to know the girl was baiting her. "Otherwise you won't ever see Terra again."

"What? Get real, I can see Terra anytime I want." Venus didn't know who this girl was but she didn't care for the threat lingering in her tone.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up… he'll be a different person."

"Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra!" Venus clutched the wooden blade in hand ready to knock the girl over the head with it. "Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight, or what?!" She sneered, Vanita enjoyed the heat of it, but the words made her snort.

"Oh grow up." Vanita sauntered across the room showing off those long legs and feminine gait. "You call that friendship? You'll never learn the truth until you go out there and see it for yourself." They stared each other off, light against dark, hot anger against cool manipulation. "What could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

Vanita watched Ven's face, doubt and fear taking root, she smirked under the mask, opened her black portal and stepped through.

Venus watched her go, her heart trembling. Was the woman right? Was Terra really leaving? Why? Was it because of the test? Was it because he didn't want to be here anymore? What was going on? 

She thought of him, of all they'd been through. The hard work, the pain, the struggle, the happiness, the fun and the freedom. She had plenty of memories of all three of them: Him, Her, and Aqua… but Terra was special. There was something deeply rooted there, something she couldn't find with Aqua. She thought of them just last week when he let her help him prepare for the tests. The two of them practicing on guard techniques and form. He'd watch her, those eyes kind and affectionate. Then again when he lectured her about keeping focus, he'd been tough, and caused her to whimper and tears to form. Just as easily as he had been firm, he'd silenced her tears with a gentle touch to her hair and cheek. She remembered his laugh, rich and thick and contagious. She'd laughed with him treasuring that moment with all her heart. The Memories ached in her heart causing her breathing to struggle. She slowly turned the room, she ran fingers through her hair, fist them there. "

Terra...mmmph… TERRA!" Fighting against instinct Venus ran. She sprinted through the halls, past the great hall and down the steps to the front of the school. She saw Terra his back to the school his, pace quicken and determined. Her eyes lit with fear and she ran straight to him colliding with him as she held on. "Wait Terra!"

"Whoa… easy Ven." He pulled her back, caressed her shoulder gently. "It's gonna be okay."

"But… but Terra I-" she trailed off tears watering as his lips pressed a friendly kiss to her forehead. It was such a simple gesture, but one that had her heart racing and her cheeks flushing. A little dazed, she touched it watching him back away and touch a hand to the trigger on his arm. Armor appeared in a flash of light making him look strong and much like the knight she'd always envisioned him as. He sent his keyblade flying, the blade shaping into a flying craft. Terra mounted it and blasted off into the sky through the portal. Venus watched him go.

Go?

He was gone…

Leaving her, just as that girl had said.

Why? What was going on?

The Bells.. they had meant danger was coming… and if this danger is what Terra was gonna face off, then she wanted to be with him, and help him face whatever was coming. She'd always promised to be there for him. Hadn't she'd always dreamed of one day travelling wit him? To stand side by side in battle facing against the evils. Like hell she was gonna let him face anything alone. With a grit of her teeth she looked to the same trigger on her arm and she slapped it firmly. Armor of her own formed around her, silver and green sleek and form fitting. She took a moment to feel the awe before mounting her own blade craft and taking off after Terra.

Aqua saw her, shouted after her as she ran down the steps.

"VEN!"

"No, she mustn't!" Eraqa gasped out, panic building up in her own throat. "Aqua, you must go after her!"

"Don't worry, Master. I'll find her!" Aqua followed suit, her own armor sleek and feminine and her craft bursting and racing through the sky after her two friends. Eraqa watched her students disappear into the sky with a heavy heart. She clenched her teeth fisting a hand over her chest. 

"Xehanort, somehow I know this is your doing!"

~The Keyblade Graveyard~

Vanita stepped through the portal and onto the rocky ground where Xehanort waited for her. She removed her helmet and gave a rich laugh tossing her hair about. 

"Well that was productive."

"You did well, Venus has left the nest, and soon her power will grow, as will her need to fight." Xehanort stood atop the rocky mantle looking out at the long stretch of discarded blades from the Keyblade War.

"Poor little lamb, I wonder if she realizes just how deep her feelings run for that boy?" She laughed again. "It'll make for some excellent motivation."

Xehanort said nothing a moment, then turned to her.

"We need to pull the next strings for our plan."

"My friends are scattered all across the worlds," She stretched out a hand, an unversed shadow crawling over her arm like a pet rat and she cooed at it. "They'll keep the group busy awhile." She looked up at Xehanort. "What do you wanna do with the two interlopers?"

"I've plans for Terra, you'll leave him be, let me tug at his strings. All you need to do is play your part." He walked over taking her chin. "As for Aqua, she's too much like Eraqa to be of any real use to us."

"She might be fun to play with." She smirked with a glimmer in her eyes. "Leave her to me, I'll have her running around in circles with her own feelings."

"Don't get careless. She's stronger than she looks. We have to be cautious, one slip up could send my plans spiraling, especially once they're all together. I don't want any of them to know what I've got in store until the right moment."

"You're the boss…" She slipped the helmet back on. "I'll go tug on those strings… oh and master." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll do my best not to break your toys." With that she left, her laughter echoing in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it sad I've always loved Vanitas? I enjoy making a female version of him. Hope you guys like her too, tell me what'cha think!
> 
> Next Chapter: Sleeping Princess


	3. Sleeping Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra arrives to his first world and encounters a sleeping princess in a tower.

Terra didn't think he'd ever seen a place more beautiful. The glade was calm, thick tufts of green grass lay at his feet, with a small pond hosting a variety of fish. There was the sound of tweeting birds as they flew overhead, chirping squirrels as they skittered up the nearby trees, and frogs giving big bellowing croaks. It was so peaceful, so why was he here?

Because of the Unversed, he reminded himself, creatures that fed on negativity and darkness. He and Aqua had been asked by Master Eraqa to investigate and put things back into balance. It was imperative, he had been told, that he do well for it was his second chance to prove to Eraqa that he had what it takes to be a master. Terra was determined to prove that he had what it took. It didn't matter if there was darkness inside him, he would push it back, he would fight it! Giving a nod he took one more scan over the glade, and suddenly went on alert as the first black shadow appeared.

It's eyes glinted like a fox, sharp and quick and darted across the grass, a smudge of black against the bright green. Terra's blade was out slicing down across the back of it, the light from his blade incinerating it to smoke. More appeared, different shapes and sizes. So these were the unversed. He whirled taking them down one by one with power and force. They were relatively weak, but they had large numbers. Thankfully his training kicked in and he was able to handle them with minimal effort. His eyes scanned the clearing and he saw one of them making a dash out. He grunted.

"Oh no you don't!" He raced after it. He ignored the pretty scenery, keeping his eyes firmly on the racing shadow as it darted off. Grass gave way to stone and Terra jumped up and came down with a cry as his blade obliterated the shadow. He let out a whooshing breath, straightening himself before looking around. His brow raised. "A castle…"

Ven would like this, he thought. She'd always had the fanciful mind, talking of castles, and knights, and great heroes. She liked to hear the master tell stories of his adventures to the outside worlds where she'd met Kings and Queens and protected the light hearts, and illuminate the shadows. She'd even once told him that's how she saw him, a strong proud knight there to rescue the princess and slay the beasts. It had made him laugh… and blush. The castle was what some would dream romantic; silvery gray and blue with tall towers reaching for the sky like beacons. It was completely made of stone, old yet strong, and would stand for years to come. It had only one entrance and the rest was surrounded by a large lake, a bridge connecting the castle's island to the forest where he had just come from.

Taking a closer look he spotted a figure staring up at the castle. He was alone, and ominous. Dark and masculine with his strong arms crossed, his thick black cape shrouded over black and gold armor. Terra thought him a different type of creature… a gremlin perhaps… or even a devil, for he hard curved horns sprouting from his short thick mane of black hair. His face had a lily green complexion, but the man didn't look ill. Instead, Terra noted, he looked powerful, and very intimidating.

"What's this?" The man spoke, the voice deep yet lulling like a lullaby. He slowly turned to Terra his cape flowing out like wings before falling back to place. "Why aren't you asleep boy?" He lowered his arms using his hands now as he spoke with fluent dramatic gestures. "That fool Flora cast a spell on this castle putting everyone into a deep, deep slumber."

"Who are you?" Terra hadn't meant to ask, but the question had popped out before he could stop it.

"I'm Vincent, as all who dwell in this kingdom would know."

Terra winced, oops, he had him there.

"Now you must reciprocate the introduction, who are you?" Vincent stepped closer to the boy to give him the once over.

"I'm Terra." Easing into the conversation Terra tried to relax and remain friendly. "What do you know about those monsters, the ones that attacked me?"

Vincent lifted his nose haughtily and he strolled to one side of the bridge turning his back to Terra to stare out at the water. 

"Why would give a thought to creatures so base, so inconsequential?" He said arrogantly, as if his own powers were enough to keep those simple creatures at bay. Then again, Terra had remembered how easy it had been for him to rid of them.

"Well they are base, that's for sure." He said with a small laugh. Despite his looks this man seemed wise... a person who'd lived a great many years and seen what the world had to offer. He also seemed powerful, standing tall and proud with regality. Terra wished for a moment he could have that kind of strength and assurance in his own abilities. He quickly shook off that notion. "Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Every heard of a man named Xehanort?"

"That name is not familiar to me, is he an outside like yourself?" Vincent glanced back with a raised brow. When Terra didn't answer he gave a small hmmm. "Then again, I do recall someone leaving the castle."

"The castle…" Terra gave it a small glanced before returning his attention. "What was he doing there?"

"I couldn't say… I just know he wasn't from this kingdom." Vincent turned to him fully and then looked to the castle. "If you're really so curious perhaps you should find out for yourself. The entrance is just past the bridge."

"Right, thanks." Terra stepped forward.

"I believe I also heard him mention something about imprisoning "the light." Terra paused his walk at Vincent's words and glanced back. "The light could mean so many things… but perhaps he had meant Princess Aurora." 

Aurora… another word for the light of the dawn. Terra hurried inside now, he ran past the entrance and slowed as he walked into the throne room. It was as quiet as a tomb. If there were people around they'd either abandoned the area or had huddled elsewhere. The few people he'd spotted at the main gate had been asleep at their posts and hadn't noticed him at all. Vincent had been right, everyone had been put to sleep. He had a brief curious thought as to why anyone would want the whole kingdom to sleep… perhaps they felt it would be safe from danger… or it could have meant someone had meant it out of spite, or some other purpose. Terra wasn't entirely sure, and he had to remember it wasn't really his place to question. He couldn't interfere with the other worlds. His only business was to find out about Master Xehanort, and stop the Unversed from wreaking havoc.

He wandered about the castle, finding unversed sprouting from the shadows which he quickly disposed of. A further investigation led him to a hall and at the very end was a door, shrouded by a magic barrier. Terra frowned at it and used his keyblade to open the path and get inside. No one blocked anything that wasn't important. He strolled inside… Disappointed when the room he walked into was just a bedroom. A woman's room no less, with a vanity mirror, and another door that lead up to a tower room probably used for reading or other activities. He continued to glance around.

... and then he saw her.

She had to be one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Golden sunshine in her hair, lips that shamed the reddest rose, and skin so soft it made his fingers itch to touch. He stepped closer reaching out to brush hair from her face and suddenly pulled back looking at his hands.

"Why does this feel so familiar?"

"Her heart is filled with light," Vincent's voice suddenly spoke from behind him and Terra whirled around to see the dark man smiling almost cruelly. "There's not the slightest touch of darkness in it. It's just the kind of heart I need."

"For what?" Confused and on alert Terra questioned and made sure he stayed in front of the sleeping Aurora.

"Imagine with me the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts all overflowing with light," In his elaborate movements Vincent walked the room. "Brought together, they have the ability to grant the power to rule all worlds."

"What do you mean?" Terra went on high alert. He didn't care for the way this conversation was turning.

"That blade you hold… the 'keyblade' is it?" Vincent inquired, and smirked at the reaction he received. Terra's eyes went wide, and then angered. 

That settled it, this man whomever he was, couldn't be trusted. Terra growled and his blade appeared ready to strike.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"That trinket you carry," ignoring his question Vincent pressed on. "it's the only way to collect the hearts."

"Enough games, where is Master Xehanort?" Tired of feeling like a fool he emphasized his words to make them sound more intimidating.

"Impudence will get you nowhere, boy!" Vincent snarled. "If you really want to know more, you must first retrieve the heart of Aurora for me."

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Terra grew weary, wishing the jerk would just answer his question. Heh, fat chance. Vincent smirked and he waved his hand, a staff coming into it. 

"It's not a matter of why, but of will. Inside your heart there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Vincent swirled his hand, the green orb atop his staff glowing and smoking. Terra felt the power invade him, there was a stirring inside, like butterflies in the stomach and a pounding in his head. Her grunted and struggled trying desperately to push it all out and away. 

"I...I don't know...what you're talking about."

"Perhaps not yet, but I've power over sleep. I will awaken what's inside you, and you can be free to be who you truly are." Vincent let his power flow out, he could feel the darkness inside Terra, and he called to it, whispered his desires for the heart making it stir and boil inside.

Terra felt his world going black, the darkness rising from him, clouding his vision, choking his throat until he couldn't breathe. He could hear Master Eraqa in his head, her voice calm and strict trying to coach him through it.

"Push down the darkness… give it no quarter in your heart!"

She made it sound so easy… and he tried, desperately tried. Why was this so hard? Why was it the harder he fought it the stronger it pushed back. He could feel his limbs moving on their own but couldn't tell what they were doing. He screamed at himself, told himself to stop… Don't give in! He snapped out of his gaze with a breathless gasp. He stared at the pale curtains of Aurora's bed, his keyblade in his trembling hand, and Vincent laughing as he clutched the shining orb in a thick green fire.

"What… what did I do?" He whirled on Vincent. "What did YOU do?"

"You make it sound as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth. I simply whispered to the darkness you already had inside." Vincent explained with a calm smug tone.

Terra grit his teeth looking at his hands and then back at the princess. What had he done? How could he have done such a thing? Why was there such darkness inside him? He leaned on the bed staring down at Aurora's sleeping figure… then gasped as Venus flashed in his mind. He jumped back as if the bed was on fire.

"Ven!"

He saw her there… very brief but so vivid. Ven laying on the bed still as death, her blonde hair in curtains around her soft innocent face. He'd wanted to touch her too, he recalled. She'd look so gentle, so sweet. He'd wanted to run fingers through her hair, over her cheek, touch his lips to that soft unpainted mouth. It was those feelings, those needs that had put his back up, that had pushed him to treat her like a kid, to try and think of her as a friend, as a sister… anything but what he had thought of her that first day they'd met.

Was that what caused him to act like this? That deep dark urge to touch what he shouldn't? Had that been the reason his darkness had overpowered him so easily?

"Now then, you wanted to know where Master Xehanort went." Vincent approached him again, the boy slowly turning from the princess to look back at him "That I cannot say, he left so suddenly and disappeared into the darkness."

Terra hung his head, all this trouble, for nothing. He had no answers, only more questions and a guilty conscience.

"Now then, join me boy. Collect six more hearts of light and we shall rule all the worlds together."

"You seem to have things mixed up." Terra said on a sneer. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant." Terra jolted as the castle rocked, his feet feeling the floor vibrate unsteadily.

"Humph, for a peacekeeper you're off to a very poor start." Vincent teased. "Now then, my work here is finished. As is yours, wasn't there someone you needed to chase?" Vincent laughed as he vanished into flames.

The castle rocked again, and thunderous steps and thumps sounded from downstairs. Terra panted and looked around. 

"The unversed, they're gonna bring down the castle. I've gotta do something!" Terra rushed out of the room and down the stairs. What he found caught him off guard. The spiraling wheel and sharp spindle stepped across the ground of the throne room knocking on the supports crashing in the walls causing dust to sprinkle from the floors above.

"Knock it off!" He shouted and leaped straight into battle. It was far larger than any of the other unversed and far more difficult to deal with. He found himself taking massive amounts of damage which he had to use potions to heal since he hadn't learned any cure spells yet. Still he wore it down, taking it apart piece by piece til all that was left was the main body, and even that was staggering on its legs. It got in a quick hit that had him sprawling across the ground. After falling hard, he scrambled to his feet and quickly dashed to the side and brought his blade up on the underbelly. The wood split and the large body shook and began to crumble before evaporating to dust as its counterparts had.

Everything went calm again, and Terra sensed that the darkness had eased some. With the largest threat taken care of Terra knew his business here was done. He started for the door, paused and glanced back at the stairs. He returned to Aurora's room, to look upon her sleeping face one more time. However this time all he saw was Venus. 

It ate at him that he could have done such a horrible thing, even if his mind had been clouded by an outside force. What if Vincent had wanted her heart instead of Aurora's? Had this truly been Venus would he have been so inclined? Could he have done the same thing? Or would his feelings allow him to push past it and hold the darkness at bay? Or were his feelings for her the very reason his heart was falling into darkness?

It didn't matter, not now anyway. Because it was Aurora, not Ven, who lay in a dead slumber without her heart.

"I'm sorry, I'll get your light back, after I figure out how to battle the darkness inside me." He touched her hand, feeling it cold under his palm and he grit his teeth pulling back and walking away. As he strode across the bridge he thought of all he had learned here, of Vincent's words. Why was Master Xehanort after imprisoning the hearts? What was his connection to the unversed? He needed more answers and hoped he would find them in the next world.

After watching Terra leave, Vincent appeared back in his castle and mantled the heart in his chamber. He guarded it with a portal maze and laced it with traps and minions so that any who tried to seek it out would be confused and stumbling around. He sensed a presence behind him and smirked. "Was that a suitable enough test for you, Xehanort?"

"Yes, it was very well executed." Xehanort approached him staring at the heart with a calm smile. "There's such rich darkness inside that boy… the more he becomes attuned with it, the easier it'll be to manipulate him to use it."

"Yes, he's very promising, but stubborn. You have your work cut out for you, Xehanort."

"All good things come to those who wait." He reached out holding the flaming orb in his hands and he extinguished it to admire the purity. "One down, six to go."

"Seven hearts of the purest light… such a search may take some time. As you said, good things come to those who wait. I shall have the patience for this." Vincent took the orb as Xehanort handed it over. "Whilst I collect the hearts and opening the portal to the heart of all worlds, you work on corrupting that young vessel of yours. Together we shall recreate this world, and turn it into one of complete darkness!" Xehanort chuckled and gave the heart once last glance before strolling off. 

"Until then, we best keep our distance from each other. I'll be in now and again to check your progress, Vincent. Don't disappoint me."

Vincent watched him leave and then strut to his own throne sitting upon it. Little by little he let out a laugh… starting from a soft chuckle and growing to maniacal laughter, the sounds which echoed his halls and sent chills to all who heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but fulfilling chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Next Chapter: My Dream is...


	4. My Dream is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus looks desperately for Terra and suddenly finds herself in a world where she's as small as a mouse.

So far Venus wasn't really enjoying her time seeing other worlds. Oh sure she liked the adventure and vivid display; the first world she'd gone to was an enchanted dream, with rocky mountains, dark spooky forests, and at the end a beautiful glade of flowers with a castle in the distance. However…

"Get away, yah thief!" 

"We don't know any Terra."

"Haven't I seen that sword before? A young man pointed one at me asking about some Xehanort, my poor heart nearly stopped."

The people there hadn't exactly welcomed her with open arms. She'd been treated like some kind of criminal. The only one who showed her any sort of kindness had been Snow White, a princess and one of the sweetest people she'd ever known. But even Snow had said that Terra had come, and had summoned a bunch of monsters… well that's the way the dwarves interpreted it. There had been monsters, but Terra didn't summon them, he couldn't have because she'd seen them herself, and no Terra.

Oh, Terra had been there, that she was sure of, but why? And why did everyone say he was doing bad things? She had to find him, she had to find out the truth… but how was she supposed to do anything trapped in this stupid cage! Better yet…

"Somebody wanna tell me how I got so SMALL?!" She shook the bars and gave a deep sigh hanging her head. She heard a noise and went on alert. She gripped the bars tightly as she saw a pair of feet walking straight to her. She backed up squeaking as the cage lifted up and she fell against the back sprawled out wincing.

"Don't be afraid… oh my, you're the strangest looking mouse I've ever seen."

"Mouse?" Venus winced and peered at the woman through squinted eyes. The beautiful face was dusted with cinders, she noted, as if she'd been working around the fireplace. She was dressed like a maid and yet the woman held such posture and manner of speak you'd think the girl was a noble or something.

"Jacqueline you'd better explain things to her." She set the cage down, and Venus got a look at the mouse, clad in a little red dress and hat. The mouse was as big ad her… or maybe she was as big as a mouse... either way Venus considered it an odd meeting.

"Now then, looka lil one. Rakeareasy." The squeaky female voice spoke in an odd slang with a lil laugh in the throat. "We likea you, Cinderelly likea you too. She's a nice, very nice nice."

Venus stared, then glanced up at the woman. Cinderelly? The woman smiled at her sweetly and all the knots of nerves and uneasiness melted. She returned the smile and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Come on now, Zugk-Zugk!" Jacqueline told her walking out of the cage with Venus right behind. Once all the way out they stood beneath Cinderelly face to face for introductions. "Name a Jacqueline, call me Jaq."

"I'm Venus, but you can call me Ven. It's nice to meet you Jaq."

"Ven-Ven! Needa summa, aska Jaq."

Venus giggled and gave a node. She jolted when a bossy voice echoed in the halls.

"CINDERELLA!"

"Oh well, I better get to my chores." Cinderella said on a sigh. "I'll see you two in a little while."

"Wow, it looks like she's got her hands full." Venus noticed watching Cinderella go.

"Yep-Yep, work work work, Cinderelly step-mother keep her busy all day." Jaq explained with a bit of annoyance in her voice and face.

"She didn't seem to mind much, though." Venus had remembered the soft smile Cinderella kept pressed on her lips. If she'd had to do chores like that all day she'd be crabby and scowling. Just showed how sweet a person Cinderella was.

"Nope not our Cinderelly, she gotta dream, dream gonna come true too."

A dream, huh? That put a smile on Venus's lips. She recalled Terra's voice in her head.

"Being a keyblade master is all I've ever dreamed about!" His voice had been thick with youth and determination. It was like him swearing up and down that his dream would come true.

"That sounds like somebody I know." Despite the smile on her face, Venus had an almost desperate urge to see him just now. She'd also seen his face so disappointed after the Mark of Mastery exam. She wanted so badly to hug him, to tell him it'd be okay and that he would be a master, one day, and to just keep wishing and dreaming and not to let it fade.

"Oh! Maybe you can help me find him." Venus suddenly shouted startling Jaq a moment. She gave an apologetic look and lowered her voice to a calm tone. "I'm looking for someone, his name is Terra, have you seen him?"

"Uh.. nope-nope, never saw Terra afore." Jaq pouted at Venus's disappointed face.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Come on, gotta see the house!" Determined to get that sad look off Venus's face. Jaq pulled her along. Instead of using the door and risk being spotted Jaq lead her through a hole in the wall. Inside were little obstacles and makeshift stairs for creatures just their size. There were a few unversed looming around, but they came in small clutches, easy enough for Venus to take care of. Climbing up little boxes and discarded bricks and the inner wooden structure of the house the pair of them made it to Cinderella's room. It was a small but cozy room. The bed was just big enough for Cinderella to snuggle into. A cute vanity desk with brush and ribbons sat on one side along with a tall dressing shade that held an old fashioned pink and white gown. Jaq signaled her over to the window and she quickly bounded up the step stool and looked out with big and wondrous eyes. Her giddy female heart danced with delight at the glittering palace all lit up at night like a beacon of hope. 

"Wow! That's so beautiful!"

"That's a palace, King's Palace, gonna be a big ball tonight." Jaq explained.

Wow, that sounded like so much fun. Too bad she was so small, Venus would have loved to go. She imagined herself dressed up, surrounded by aristocratic people and dancing with a handsome prince. Aqua would look nice in a ball gown too... and the image of Terra in princely garb had her flushing with a giddy smile. Her heart sighed and she lay out on the sill in a dreamy state. 

"That sounds wonderful…" She glanced back at the dress hanging up. "Is Cinderella going?" 

"Oh…" Jaq gave a deep sigh. "I don't know." The door opened and there she was. Cinderella smiled at the two of them as she strolled to the dress shade.

"Hello, have you two become friends already?"

Jaq and Venus shared a smile, then Venus rolled onto her back then sat up so she could face Cinderella who was humming happily as she worked on the dress in question. 

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Venus commented unable to keep herself from smiling too. 

"I'm going to the royal ball tonight." Cinderella said with eager excitement. "Ah, I guess dreams really do come true." Cinderella looked dreamy all for a split second before that screech of a voice rang out again. Venus inwardly wanted to thwack her keyblade against the person's head. "My dress will just have to wait." 

As Cinderella left Jaq brought he apron to her face to sniffle into it. 

"Poor Cinderelly, she not go to the ball."

"What?" Shocked Venus looked over. "Why not?"

"You'll see, they fix her. Work, work, work she'll never get her dress done." Jaq explained unable to keep herself from weeping with sympathy. Venus too felt bad. Cinderella was such a wonderful and hard working person, and yet it looked as if this step mother of hers was bound determined to keep her from fulfilling her dream. No! Venus inwardly screamed as she got to her feet. She wasn't gonna see another person's dreams come to a crashing halt.

"We can't let that happen. Maybe there's something we can do." She bit her thumbnail trying hard to think of something. Jaq's hands fell from her face and she gasped with a sudden giddiness. 

"Hey I gotsta idea! Ven-Ven helpa Jaq?" Jacqueline bounced up and down excitedly. 

"With what?" Venus glanced up curiously. 

"Fixing Cinderelly's dress for the ball," Jaq explained and practically danced from the idea. 

"Okay!" Venus a bit giddy herself looked at the dress then paused and stroked her chin. "Huh, but what do we need to get?"

"Look around the house, lotsa pretty pretty things." Jaq explained.

"Hmm, okay, I'll go get what we need, Jaq you set things up here. I'll be right back!" Venus jumped down from the sil, pausing when Jaq called back up to her.

"Carefee Roosafee."

"Roosa-fee?" Venus raised a brow at the name.

"Yep, Roosafee a cat-cat. He meanie sneaky, jump at you, bite atchu HA!" Jaq made like a cat knawing her teeth in the air as if feasting on a mouse. Venus shuddered at the visionary display

"Gotcha!" She stepped cautiously through the house taking care of the small patches of unversed that slithered through her path. She'd found the items one by one lugging them upstairs. It was a work out, but one that she enjoyed. She'd kept the image of Cinderella's surprised and happy face in her mind to help the time pass and she could pry the smile off her own face at the thought of it. They lay the items by the dress, little by little changing and altering the dress on it's mannequin. Ribbons, sashes, buttons, what was missing? Venus touched a hand to her mouth as she considered. "What do you think, Jaq? What are we missing?"

"Hmm, oh, it still needs a pitty-pitty pearl!" Jaq exclaimed. Venus's eyes went to the neckline and she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know where it is, I'll get it!" She rushed through the hole jumping in her excitement. She paused peeking around the wardrobe when she saw the big black cat asleep on the floor. Wouldn't you know her luck, the pearl was right by its paw. She snuck forward, the cat's eyes were closed, and Roosafee… Lucifer… whatever it's real name, appeared to be asleep. She approached quietly, waving a hand over it's face and letting out an easy breath before plucking up the pearl. She began to sneak off again… but there was a cool shiver running up her spine.

"Rook out! Roosafee!" She jumped when she heard Jaq's voice above her. Big balls of yawn fell from above. Jaq tossed them at the cat causing him to howl in protest and run around before beating it's body against the end table knocking Jaq off her feet and onto the floor.

"Oooh dat hurt… GAH!" She huddled as Lucifer raised it's paw to strike but Venus didn't let it reach her new friend. Blade in hand she snapped it across the cat's paw.

"Time to play, cat!" She handed the pearl off to Jaq and motioned for her to run. She darted and dodged the playful cat, knocking it around with her blade and singeing it with spells that had it's eyes dizzying. Jaq watched from the safety of the hole in the wall, her eyes wide in wonder as Venus not only held Lucifer off but was down right beating the poor cat into the ground. Lucifer ran off, a down right fraidy cat out the open door to the hall and Venus let her blade vanish and turned to give her a smile.

"Wow, Ven-ven save a Jaq."

"You saved me first, that's what friends do. We girls gotta look out for each other, right?" She giggled.

"Zugk-Zugk, Ven and Jaq are good friends."

"Yeah, now come on, let's get that dress finished."

Cinderella came into her room exhausted from the night's work. Her step mother and step sisters were already getting dressed for the ball, and she hadn't spent any time on her dress at all. Disappointment ached in her heart and she sat at the window trying to rationalize reasons why it was better that she didn't go. They all failed as all the images turned to deeper wishes, and wants. She felt the first tears sparkling in her eyes as she stared at the castle, the white glittering against the dark blue sky of the night. She gasped when she heard movement behind her, the dress shade opening to reveal her dress, but instead of the old fashioned plane dress it was modified, pink and white with bows and ribbons dazzling it up classically.

"Oh my… is that my-"

"Surprise! It's a present from us," Venus explained looking at Cinderella's face expressing the looks Venus had imagined perfectly. "Now you have a dress for the ball."

"It's such a surprise." She knelt down to cradle Venus in her hand the tears in her eyes fell but they were happy tears of gratitude. "Oh Thank you, Venus, Jaq. Thank you so much." Venus felt a wave of satisfaction and happiness when Cinderella had practically danced out of her room in her new dress. Her and Jaq took a breather together at the window sil watching the palace, imagining Cinderella dancing her heart out.

"Jaq-Jaq hope a Cinderelly dream come true." Jaq dabbed her wet eyes with her apron and looked at Venus curiously. "What's Ven-Ven dream?"

The question surprised her. She hadn't really given it that much thought… until Jaq had asked. She remembered Terra's dream, his face, his voice, calling out with such pride, happiness, and determination… and then remembered Aqua's voice ringing in tune.

"Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about."

"Well you're not the only one."

Terra had looked down, saw the two girls at his feet sitting side by side, Aqua smiling, Venus staring almost in awe at him with her solemn blue eyes.

"I know, you, me, and Venus all share the same dream." He had knelt down holding out the wooden keyblade to her as if to say, take it and it will all come true. She'd grasped it firmly the first light sparkling in her eyes.

"Funny," Venus smiled warmly as the memory swam over her. "I'd never given it much thought, til you asked me." Stretching out her hand she let her keyblade form and the warmth of the memory of Terra's smile fill her. This, was her dream. "My dream… is to become a keyblade master."

"Jaq hope Ven-ven dream come true too."

"I just gotta keep believing, right?" Venus looked over her shoulder smiling at Jaq. Terra, she thought hoping her thoughts would somehow reach him. You have to keep believing too, don't give up.

~Castle of Dreams: Courtyard~

Terra's dreams were far from his mind as he stepped through the portal and into the new world. It was dark out, light shimmering from the moon and the castle in the distance. It was a quiet night, the only sound were that of crickets… and a woman crying. He glanced over seeing the girl huddled on a stone bench weeping. He approached her, his gentle heart reaching out to her hoping he could soothe away the woes.

"Is something wrong?" Stupid question, he thought, of course there was something wrong. A woman in tatters kneeling and crying as if the world around her was crumbling.

"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress- but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it, and I was so looking forward to the ball." She sobbed the words, not really caring who was listening, but grateful that someone was around to listen. She needed to let it out, the pain filling her heart making her weep more and more in desperation. Cinderella had always been so hopeful, even as things got dire, and dreary around her she'd always believed her dreams would come true. She believed she would one day be a lady again, to go among other people with the grace and poise of her former title, to dance and be happy just as her father had once danced with her right in that very courtyard. It had been her dream for so many years now, and now that dream was in tatters, like her dress.

Terra didn't see the inner fight, all he saw was a woman slipping into despair and he tried to comfort.

"Darkness, always finds way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." How had the master found her way to his words? He could hear Eraqa speaking to him, very much the same way he spoke to Cinderella. Unversed sprouted from the ground spotting a wounded victim ready to drink up the negative emotions she was unleashing. Always ready to protect he went on guard and battled them back. Still even as the last shadow vanished, she sat there weeping. Terra was at a loss of what to do…

"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need." The sweet grandmotherly voice echoed in his ears catching Terra off guard. He saw the shimmer of a smoky light cloud the area and appear by Cinderella. The woman was shrouded in happy blue and a pink ribbon, her round face as sweet as can be. She stroked Cinderella's head speaking calmly and ushering her up to her feet.

"Come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball… oh but I'm not-" Cinderella began to interject but the woman waved her off with a flick of the wrist.

"Nonsense, of course you are, but we'll have to hurry. Now what were those magic words?" She thought her long white stick flicking about with a tiny spark of magic on the end. Fascinated Terra watched, and had to take in a gasp of breath as the woman sent a pumpkin rolling and morphing into a carriage with a simple phrase, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

He continued to watch, as she turned the girl's tatters into a sparkling dress that was the color of sea mist, just the palest of blues. 

"Oh, it's like a dream come true!" Cinderella exclaimed rushing to the water to see it for herself.

"Yes, but like all dreams this can't last forever. The magic will only last until midnight, then on the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

"Yes, I understand." Cinderella hugged the small woman sighing happily. She gave Terra a brief glance and smile before hopping into her carriage and riding off into the distance. Terra watched her, puzzled and bewildered.

"Her heart was full of light." Terra said aloud blinking in surprise. "Why didn't I see it? What did you do?" Terra asked the fairy. "I could hardly tell she was the same person."

"Who are you?" She asked wanting the answer first before she answered his.

"Terra." He stated simply and she understood that was all she would get from him.

"Well Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

"I do," Terra stated honestly. "I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

"Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done." Fairy Godmother explained with a quiet calmness. "Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she was right."

"So that's what made her shine," Terra concluded, "Faith in her heart that anything is possible." He thought of it, and of the Fairy Godmother's words when he followed Cinderella to the castle. He escorted her inside, past the unversed who lingered and tried to halt her, and up the steps to the ballroom where a crowd of people gathered. The task of protecting her had been a bit difficult, but she'd shown little fear. Her light shone even as the darkness crept around them and Terra had a thrilling need to protect that light from everything that threatened it. It was a familiar tug in his heart, one he would explore later.

"Thank you, um…" Cinderella felt silly staring at her savior without even knowing his name.

"Terra," he answered with a smile. When she returned it he couldn't help but feel at ease.

"Thank you, Terra." He laughed and like a proper gentleman put an arm behind his back and motioned with the other as he bowed as if to say "after you, madame." She giggled at his chivalry and waltzed past him. Her face shone as she danced, and that familiar tug pulled at him again. He had to inhale quickly when he saw himself looking at Venus's face, feeling her light. He could see her there, dressed in a pale blue, her eyes bright and happy and hands reaching out for him wanting to dance. 

"Terra!" 

"Wha-" he quickly shook his head holding it. "What am I thinking?" Maybe he missed her, he was used to seeing her everyday. Terra wasn't sure how long he'd been gone but he knew he'd never gone this long without seeing her face, her smile. It was making him uneasy, making him feel all these uncomfortable emotions and think uncomfortable thoughts.

Just like with Aurora.

He winced at the memory and crossed his arms determined to watch the ball and not think about that or about Venus. Shadows moved above and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Unversed." That, at least he knew, would keep him occupied.

~Later~

Aqua stepped into the castle just as the bells were ringing midnight. She couldn't believe how far she'd fallen behind. Her travels in the dark lanes between had lead her to this world, but it had been a long one, too long. She'd lost sight of Venus almost right after she'd left. She hoped Venus was here, the first world she'd stumbled across. She saw a fleeting figure above, a woman in a sparkling dress running, not quite afraid, but there was a small sensation of panic across her face. She'd lost a shoe, and was in too much of a hurry to grab it as she fled from the hall and the grand duke who was in hot pursuit of her.

Well, she thought, this was odd.

"Aqua!"

She turned around startled and looked up the stairs and felt a wave of relief come over her at the familiar face.

"Terra!"

Terra too was grateful to see her. He thought about comparing notes, to see what she knew, but as he descended the staircase her first words to him were…

"Terra, Venus ran away from home."

Terra let out a choked gasp. He halted mid-stride, confusion and fear pitting in his gut. 

"What?"

"I think she left to go find you." Aqua explained watching the clash of emotions on her friends face. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No…" He whispered it, but knew that wasn't quite right. He thought of the last time he'd seen her, how she had come barreling down the staircase and clung onto him for dear life. He had thought it was because she knew he was leaving on a mission… but maybe it had been something else. "Actually, just before I left she tried to tell me something."

He walked some needing to calm himself, the way Aqua was looking at him was making all the knots that had loosened after his Unversed battle tighten up again.

"I should have listened to what she had to say."

"Oh…" Aqua watched him, weary of his behavior. From the moment she'd told him the news his normally cool and collected face had gone white as a sheet, and then his body had stiffened. He was holding something in, and she began to pry.

"So did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." He explained rubbing his chest a little still feeling the tightness there. 

"Pure hearts… filled with light?" Confusion sang in Aqua's voice.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra began to walk out. He couldn't sit still, not anymore. New information bubbled in his brain and he barely heard Aqua speaking. He paused, calmed himself and turned around to face her.

"Aqua… do you still have the same dream?"

"Well… yes." Even though she was a master already she knew of the dream he spoke of. It wasn't a matter of becoming a master, but for all of them, her, Venus and Terra to all become masters. That was the true dream

"There's this girl here. Her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness."

Aqua's uneasiness fled and she smiled genuinely. He hadn't given up, he was still fighting for his dream

"If you see her, give her my thanks."

"Mmm will do." And she would give her, her own thanks for teaching Terra to just keep believing.


	5. Girl in the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra learns the origins of Vanita.

~The Mysterious Tower~

Terra left Cinderella's world with determination to seek out more answers. He didn't find much in that small world, but he had gotten an answer to one of many questions that lingered in his mind. The Grand Duke whom had extended his thanks to Terra for dealing with the unversed that crashed the ball, had given him news on where the unversed came from.

Apparently there was a rumor that a girl in a mask had summoned the creatures, and they obeyed her every command. This girl in question soon vanished shortly after arriving but her minions stayed behind feeding off the negative energies around them.

This new mystery gave him the answer to where the unverse had come from, but who was this mysterious woman and why was she upsetting the balance? With even more questions in his mind Terra felt he needed further guidance. Who better to seek out than Master Yen Sid, a former keyblade wielder himself and a wizard with untold power and foresight. He had been the one to sense the disruptions and he may have more answers than what was told to them. 

Terra glided into the small clearing, doffing his armor, and turning his eyes up high to the top of the tower where he was sure the master rested. His attention was caught when a small figure came rushing out the front door. His interest was further piqued when he noticed the figure, a mouse, was carrying a keyblade. 

The mouse pulled out another object from his pocket and lifted it into the air calling out the magic words "Alakazam!" This sent the starry shape in his palm aglow and instantly the small keyblade wielder was bounced about in the sky and sent skittering off.

"Hmmm…" Terra wondered just where the little mouse was headed off to. He gave it little thought as he climbed the steps and approached the Master. The tall elderly man in thick blue robes stared off at the sky, probably watching as his pupil had darted off.

"Master Yen Sid!" Terra straightened and bowed in proper greeting. "My name is Terra."  
He turned slowly to face him and at the name given gave a slow cautious grunt.

"Yes, Eraqa's pupil, I've been expecting you. It is the unversed." Yen Sid sat, knowing this may not be the most pleasant of visits.

"Yes, I thought it best to seek the counsel of one wiser than myself." Terra explained making sure to keep his posture and manners professional. 

"I am no longer master, I doffed that mantle." Yen Sid waved his hand closing his eyes a bit solemnly.

"But sir…" Terra hesitated to correct him but followed through. "Wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He had a keyblade."

"You refer to Mickey. He too sought guidance here. As a king he is good and kind, but the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness." Yen Sid said with more amusement than annoyance in his voice. Still that amusement waned as he explained further. "He has left using an object he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help to him in his current quest. Like you he is eager to use his keyblade to set things right."

To set things right… Terra lowered his gaze as he thought of his objective. Yeah that was exactly what he wanted. His failures at the school, his misdeeds towards Aurora, and the darkness that still lingered in his heart were all things he wanted to change. Still he needed to set himself straight and make sure he was seeking the right questions so he could find the right answers.

"I'm not even sure of what's wrong. Master Xehanort is missing, and now I've learned that there's a masked girl who is controlling the unversed."

"You must approach things differently. First you must consider that these are one in the same problem." Yen Sid started to explain.

"You mean, you think Master Xehanort has something to do with the unversed?"

"I must not make assumptions." His visions were too clouded, but his own heart wavered knowing that his old friend was once again stirring inside the darkness, and Xehanort had a problem with separating it from his heart.

"Master Yen Sid… there's something else that's been troubling me." Terra started then once again hesitated to ask. He wanted to see if Yen Sid knew where he could find Venus, so maybe he could convince her to go home, so she'll be safe and stay out of his thoughts.

"Whatever else is troubling you will have to wait. Find Master Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin. I've no doubt that the pieces will fall into place once you do."

"Yes Sir!" He bowed and quickly exited.

Terra was unsure of where to go next in his search. Aboard his craft he zipped through the lanes between worlds hoping the answers would come to him, and the light would guide him. Instead, and unexpectedly, Master Xehanort himself led him where he needed to go. He could hear the elderly master whisper huskily in his thoughts and his head shot up in surprise.

"Master Xehanort!"

"Terra! Come see me at once!" Xehanort left a trail, opening the path and guiding him to a dusty world on the very outskirts of the cluster of worlds he'd just explored. It was a dark and perilous desert with rippling storms of dust and dirt kicking up around tall rocky structures. Atop one of the pillars Terra spotted the master waiting for him, and he quickly made his descent.  
As the armor disappeared he stood gait to gait with Xehanort his eyes hard and searching for explanations. 

"Master Xehanort… I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you've done. I just don't understand why."  
Xehanort's eyes lowered guiltily.

"Someone had to safeguard the light, from the demon I unleashed." He took a moment his mind clicking and repeating his own words in his head before he spoke them. "You must know of the girl by now, the one in the mask."

He saw the confirmation on Terra's face and he turned his head away picturing his creation standing there, her wicked smile spreading and her fingers stretching out to toy with the shadows unleashing from her own power. He had to hide his own smile from spreading.

"Her name is Vanita, a creature of pure darkness, one of my making."

"Vanita…" the name, so dark and disruptive, it suited what Xehanort was describing. "Are you telling me she came from you?"

"She came from Venus."

"Venus?" Nothing he could have said would have surprised him more. His face paled and his entire body tensed up.

"Yes, Vanita is the darkness that was inside your friend." Xehanort saw Terra's stature crumbling and he hurried his explanation so that the information would all sink in. "It was an accident. While training with me Venus succumbed to the darkness and there was only one way to save her. Strip that part of her away and thus Vanita was made. In the process I damaged Venus' heart in the most horrific way."

He turned his back to hide his face, he no longer trusted himself to keep his face calm and in character.

"So I did what I felt was right, and left her with Eraqa. I knew she could no longer stay with me, the man who did her such grievous harm." Dramatically he placed a hand over his eyes as if to keep tears from spilling.

Terra watched and listened but he could hardly believe it. He thought of Venus, his friend, that bright spirited girl. It was hard to believe that someone so sweet and innocent could have any darkness inside her at all let alone succumb to it.

Then again… that was the point wasn't it? If Vanita was the dark, that meant Venus was the light. A pure heart void of darkness, just like the princesses he had met. It explained why he thought of her every time he met one.

"Master Xehanort… Venus has gotten a lot better since then." Wanting to soothe the grief he sensed in Xehanort's words Terra approached him. "You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save her."

"Well thank you, lad. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease."

So… that's what it was. Terra thought, relieved by the confession. He closed his eyes remembering the day Venus had been brought to them. She walked and talked, but her eyes had been so… not quite blank as he'd originally thought, but sad… as if there was pieces of her missing. It made sense now, all of it. It was just as Yen Sid had said, the pieces were falling into place. He narrowed his eyes, it was time to deal with the second problem.

"Master, why is Vanita still free?"

"Well I did my best to contain her the moment she was unleashed but…"

"She managed to escape." Terra finished. Xehanort nodded in confirmation and he stepped towards Terra.

"Vanita uses the keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. And now you see the worlds are coated with her ghastly underlings."

"The Unversed!"

"She has no control over the darkness in her heart. The keyblade is not hers to bear." Xehanort said on a snarl to put his point across. "She's an abomination, beyond hope of salvation. Join me, Terra. Help right this wrong that I have wrought."

"Hmm, but I have no idea where to find her?"

"What I can tell you about Vanita amounts to this." There, he thought with and inward excitement. I have you hooked, and now to reel you in. "Her darkness is drawn to the light which she seeks to disrupt and then destroy."

Terra began to think hard, and seek his heart for answers to Xehanort's clues and riddles. As he did the darkness in his heart swelled up, fear clutching in his belly as he fought off images of Aqua and Venus fighting and hurting. He saw Venus's face tear streaked hand stretched out before she collapsed on the ground lifeless. He snapped away from his vision.

"Ven!"

He hadn't meant to call out her name but the fear had been too fresh, too harsh in his memory. He needed to say it, needed to hear her name.

"Yes, I imagine she'll seek out your friend sooner or later." Xehanort had to turn his face to hide the secret smile on his lips. "The two of them were once united, and she is now pure light, the souce of Vanita's need to disrupt and destroy. It stands to reason that one day the two will clash together, but with Venus' current state of power, I doubt she will be able to stand against her."

"I have to stop her! I have to stop Vanita before she finds Ven!" Terra didn't care for the panic that now laced his voice. His heart was thudding, and it ached from the overwhelming fear. He began to think of what he should do… should he tell the master? Maybe he should find Aqua… or Venus, he had to get to Venus… no… no he had to find Vanita. He had to eliminate the problem before she could cause anymore harm.

"Agreed, I suggest you go to the city of light, Radiant Garden. That is most likely the next place Vanita will strike next."  
Terra composed himself, he ordered his heart to calm again, but still the image of this masked girl, and Venus fighting now plagued him, and shook his nerves. He stomped his foot as he straightened to his proper stance, and bowed to Xehanort.

"Don't worry, Master. I'll take care of Vanita."

Once Terra had gone, a portal of darkness swelled behind Xehanort and Vanita stepped through. She removed her helmet to let those long dark curls fall loose. "I found her, Venus was at Vincent's castle along with the newest keyblade master."

"I see, I take it Vincent gave them quite a show." Xehanort let the chuckle bubble in his chest.

"Venus released the captive princess' heart, Vincent was pissed." She laughed. "To think a child stole it right from under his nose. He must be mortified."

"He'll get over it… Aurora is only one heart of seven, and he knows it'll take time to find them all and secure them." He turned to her fully. "More importantly what did he say to them, about Terra?"

"He did as you asked like a good little puppet. He sowed seeds of doubt, planting the idea of Terra's betrayal into their heads, particularly the new master." She gave a sultry laugh and did a slow spin. "How I love the taste of deceit!"

"I suggest you continue your deceit and lure Venus here. It's time for her first test to see how the worlds have improved her skills. However, you're NOT to kill her do you understand, Vanita?"

"Yeah, yeah… mmm our first confrontation…" She looked at him with cruel eyes smiling sinfully. "This outta be good."

~The Lanes Between~

Venus was a mess, her head filled with thoughts that upset her and made her whimper. Where was Terra? What had happened? Was Vincent telling the truth? Had Terra really stolen Aurora's heart? Why? It didn't make any sense, none of it did.

What had happened that would make him change so much? He'd seemed content when he left, filled with purpose and determination. That didn't sound like someone who had given up or was falling into darkness. But what if...

No!

"No!" She repeated to herself and slammed a foot on her hoverboard making it zip faster. "I refuse to believe it! I refuse to believe Terra would fall to Darkness!" She zoomed through the sky letting the speed and the shift of lights and worlds move past her and ease her troubled thoughts.

She'd just managed to calm herself down when a figure zipped by her, flaming red and fierce. Venus's eyes met the hollow black mask of the woman she'd seen back at home.

"Her again! You're not getting away this time!" She sped off after her, following her to a dusty world that was not the sweet fairytale the others had been. This one looked like the promising nightmare.

She dropped down, armor fading off her and she looked around, hair whipping in the wind and she tossed it back out of her face. She sensed the dark presence behind her and whirled around. Found you, she thought.

"All right, you, what did you mean when you said Terra would be a different person?"

Vanita strolled across the desert plane her long legs strolling causing that feminine gait to practically slither up and stand toe to toe with her.

"I meant exactly what I said, you simple fool. The Terra you know will be gone for good." She made a pouty voice. "It's a shame isn't, especially since you like him so much."

"That's the biggest load of nonsense I've ever heard!"

"What is? The fact he's gonna change? Or that you like him?"

"Don't try and confuse me because it isn't gonna work. I'm telling you that Terra will always be my friend, and whatever you're planning to do to him will fail!"

"Me? Plan? HAHAHAHAHA!" Vanita laughed outright. "Oh little girl, you're so naive. I don't plan, scheme a little maybe, but I don't like thinking too far ahead… makes the outcome so boring." She stretched her hand out grinning behind the mask. "I prefer to cause a little chaos, and let the outcome speak for itself." The keyblade form, a dark spiral shape with etches around a blue orb in the shape of an eye.

"What?" Venus stared at the object in disbelief. "A keyblade?" She snarled and let her own blade from free the two of them staring off ready to battle.

"Good," Vanita laughed. "Let's see what you're made of."

Vanita stalked her like prey, watching Venus's eyes shake a bit as they stared her down. The poor little lamb, she laughed inwardly. I'll give her something to really fear. She vanished into shadow, Venus's momentary loss of her costing her greatly as Vanita appeared above her and knocked her across the ground.

Venus skidded and rolled then jumped to her feet, all the tension erase as she was overcome with a need to just attack. She launched at her slicing her blade up and matching against the girl's with a little spark show.

Her strength had improved, Vanita thought looking on and considering… but she's still hesitant… still wet behind the ears. This battle is gonna be cake. Oh sure, her light side had some moves, and did a little damage, but it was all too easy to send her flying.

Venus shouted as she fell on her back her blade skittering out of reach and Vanita stood over her, sour and disappointed. 

"I was hoping for a better fight. You're pathetic. Completely worthless." She snarled and watched Venus struggle to grip her blade again. "I'd be going against the master's orders… but who cares. You're a waste of space."

Venus looked up her eyes widening as the dark light above her formed, ready to obliterate her from existence,

"As far as I'm concerned your part here is finished!"

Vanita sent the ball flying, it exploded on impact and she grinned behind the mask at the sound of Venus's pain filled cries.

"Ta-ta, little lamb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like Vanita/ Vanitas so much? In the games his character is just so interesting, cocky and confident… it's a great relief compared to the variations of Xehanort that are usually the main bosses. Anywho, hope you're all enjoying this, Aqua will be playing a bigger part in the next chapter for those of you who are missing her character.
> 
> Next Chapter: City of Light


	6. The City of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus finally meets up with Terra and Aqua, but the reunion is bittersweet when personalities clash.

She'd been saved by a mouse. He was a keyblade wielding mouse, but a mouse nonetheless. Together they beat the strange woman in black, but not before she'd twisted up Venus's insides with words she couldn't understand.

"Consider yourself on probation." She had said.

Probation for what? What did that woman have against her anyway? What was all this about? Worry stirred in her gut and she desperately wanted to find Terra and get to the bottom of it all. She gave Mickey a small smile and held out her hand to shake with him.

"Thanks for saving me. My name's Venus."

"Aww don't mention it, Venus." Mickey laughed. "I"m Mickey."

"I see you've got a keyblade."

"Yep, I've been training under the great Yen Sid." Mickey let the keyblade fade from his hand. "He found out the worlds were in trouble and I sorta took off without telling him."

Venus laughed her hand pressed to her mouth. 

"I guess that makes two of us. I ran off too, I'm looking for my friend Terra."

"Well I haven't met any Terra yet, but the I haven't really been anyplace long enough to have a good look." He holds out the star shaped item. "All i have to do is think and this star shard will take me anywhere I wanna go… but I haven't gotten the fine points down yet, like when or where. It just sort of kicks in whenever it wants to." He glanced down at the shard a minute a small glimmer of annoyance passing, but it went by quickly as the optimistic little moused smiled up at her. "But I wouldn't have met you, if it hadn't had brought me here."

Venus laughed imagining the small little mouse travelling like that, popping in and out of worlds. Mickey kept his arm stretched out so she could get a good look at it. Her eyes took in the pretty blue glass surface and lightning yellow jagged patterns inside.

"You know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts working, 'cause it's reacting to something."

Unable to resist Venus stretched her fingers out to touch the glass surface. She wondered if the shard could help her find Terra… and the moment her fingers brushed the blue shine a light sparked bright and Venus felt herself being yanked and shot through space.

~The Space Between~

Aqua zipped through the dark spaces, her mind whirling on what had happened in the last world she had visited. She'd seen Venus, all too briefly as the girl had taken off. Venus was determined to find Terra and find out what was going on with him. Truth be told Aqua was worried too, but she had to have faith in him. Didn't she?

Of course she did, he was her friend, and she knew he could battle against the darkness.

She hoped.

Her thoughts cut off as a glint caught her eye. She spotted Terra and her eyes widened. Speak of the devil and there he was, Terra was zooming looking tensed up and in a right hurry. She sped up after him following him through a warp. She lost sight of him just as she approached the new world, her eyes narrowed and she looked around for him.

"He must have gone there, maybe he found something out about Master Xehanort."

Decisive, Aqua opened the portal and stepped out into the world. She casually strolled through the gate her eyes looking around the main square. She spotted only one person and immediately approached him.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to bother you sir."

"Ah well now, aren't you a well mannered lass?" The small old duck gave a hearty smile and leaned some on his cane as he talked with her. "I'll be pleased as punch to help you if I can."

"Thank you, I'm looking for a boy who's not from around here."

"Hmmm.,," Scrooge touched his bill looking the woman up and down. "I don't know about a boy, but I did see a lass similar to yourself."

"Really?" Venus… did that mean Venus was here too? "Where did she go?"

"She headed up toward yon castle in a right hurry." Scrooge pointed it out behind him.

"Thank you so much for your time, sir." Aqua hurried off her legs eating up ground in quick fast strides. There was a beautiful garden just outside the castle gates, and she made her way through even as unversed began to pop up like daisies from the darkness. Too busy with her foes she failed to see Venus leap over the wall behind her and run back toward the square in pursuit of something bigger than a few minor shadows.

It cornered poor Scrooge McDuck in the square, and despite being an eighth of its size scrooge rose his cane against the thing. 

"Away ye beast, you'll not be getting any of MY money!"

Venus didn't know whether to laugh or gasp in shock at his impetuousness. She rushed forward swinging her key and sending the monster skittering off further through the town. She turned to pursue it but heard the squawk of Mr. McDuck.

"Now hold on there lassie. Don't go skittering off before I had a chance to repay ye." Scrooge walked to her leaning gently on his cane.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"Now I didn't mean my fortune… hmmm oh but I have just the thing in my hat." He pulled off his top hat, leaning into it he got a wicked gleam in his eyes and leaned in to whisper to her.

"Ye can tell me lass, ye came here from another world, didn't ye?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Ven's eyes widened wondering what she'd done to give it away. Amused, scrooge gave a light hearted chuckle watching her with glinting eyes. Yes they'd all had the look, he'd pinned them all as outsiders the moment he laid eyes on them."

"Dinna worry, me bill is sealed. I'm like you, I come from another world too, I asked a Wizard named Merlin to bring me. Now then, here you go, lifetime passes to Disney Town, enough for you and two grown ups."

Grown ups? How old did he think she was, eight? Venus mentally pouted, but took the passes with a hint of a smile.

"Thanks, if you'll excuse me I have to go after that monster." She bowed her head and rushed off.

Terra panted as he raced through the town in hot pursuit of the monster he'd saw. It was definitely the boss of this world, if he didn't destroy it it could very well cause all manner of damage to the town which held many innocent people. As he reached the end of the road he looked around for it, the outlet circled around, a series of pipes and machinery that must have been used for some of the amenities in the castle. He heard puffing breaths behind him and completely circled to see Aqua, and then at the same time he and Aqua noticed Venus.

"Ven!?"

"Terra, Aqua!" Venus had only a momentary sense of glee as she spotted her two friends. The three separate unversed began to move and form together creating one intimidating beast of a robot. It descended upon them threateningly, coming down with a crashing thud before the trio.

The fact that the entity was in essence three separate parts made it hard to pinpoint where exactly to attack. Working together the three heroes chopped down a piece at a time, each getting their share of bruises and scrapes along the way.

Terra found himself deeply impressed by Ven's growth, in the short time he'd been away and she on her own journey Venus had improved so much. He got a bolt to the back due to his admiration and quickly shook himself out of his daze to concentrate on the fight. He shot up cutting down the piece that had attacked him, and this left only one piece.

It rose up ready to attack again, coming at it from different angles the heroes rushed forward. Aqua shouted, "Terra!" Taking the cue Terra looked to Ven and nodded. 

"Ven, Now!"

Aqua's hit first paralyzing it, long enough for Terra and Venus to attack simultaneously, their blade cutting through in a wicked X shape and turning the monster to shadowy dust. Terra punched his fist in the air as the three rushed together.

"Got 'im!"

"We make a good team." Aqua agreed.

"Sure, do… Terra!" She hugged him suddenly catching him off guard. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Ven." He stroked a hand down the length of her hair and eyed Aqua over her head. "I'm sorry I took off without listening to what you had to say."

"That's alright, you had a mission, right?" Venus pulled back smiling. Still the same… nothing had changed. Venus knew deep down all the nasty rumors and stories had been wrong. All misunderstandings… and if Venus ever saw that girl in the mask again she'd ram her keyblade over her head.

"Yeah," He touched her face smiling. For a moment they just stared at each other, affection sparkling in each other's eyes. Terra had also felt relief at seeing his friend's sparkling smile. After everything Master Xehanort had told him about Vanita, and knowing Venus had been out on her own he'd worried about not finding her in time.

Aqua saw the connection, and something inside her pinched painfully in her gut. She squirmed a bit and cleared her throat, the two looking at her then slowly pulling apart laughing a bit.

"Oh, yeah, I got you these tickets!" Ven pulled out the passes Scrooge had given her.

"For what?" Terra asked eying the pass in his hand.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town… he said to take- eh…" Ven hesitated not wanting to repeat it. "He said to take two friends." She covered, the lie tasting foul on her tongue.

"Looks like fun… but Ven." Aqua put the pass in her pouch. "We need to get you home."

"It's okay, Aqua," Venus grinned putting her hands on her hips confidently. "Trust me, that girl in the mask is history. She'll never badmouth Terra again."

That struck a chord with Terra. Without thinking or hesitating Terra grabbed her shoulders. 

"You saw the girl in the mask?!"

"Huh?" Shocked by the sudden change of mood she saw in Terra's face, Venus shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah."

"Vanita…" Terra's eyes narrowed. What had the woman done? Ven looked unharmed… but if they'd encountered each other… no he couldn't let Venus stay out on her own. "Ven…" he cupped her cheek speaking softly now. "You let Aqua take you home."

"What?" Ven's eyes widened. "No way, I wanna go with you. Trust me, Terra I can handle myself! You saw me!"

"I saw, but we've a dangerous task ahead of us, I don't want you to get hurt." He very nearly said please, but Aqua cut him off with a suspicious tone.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra. It doesn't sound like what the master asked you to do."

Terra slowly let go of Ven to turn to her. 

"It might be a different path, but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure, I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've seen what you've done." Aqua averted her gaze remembering what she'd heard from Vincent, and the whispers of the dwarves she'd helped. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself, Aqua!" Venus, immediately having Terra's back, fought against her judgement. "Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me?!" Terra's voice cut off Ven's in a short angry snarl. Venus looked to Terra holding a hand up to soothe but he brushed it away. "Is that what she asked you to do? Was that the Master's orders?"

"She was only-"

"Aqua…" torn and sympathetic Venus looked between the two. Where there had once been affection and friendship now had become hurt and a sense of betrayal.

"I get it…" Terra turned around to walk away. In a panic Venus rushed to him her hand touching his arm. He flinched and pushed her back. "JUST STAY PUT!" Venus clenched her hands over her heart looking at Terra's face, though the hard lines showed anger, in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes she saw the underlying hurt. "I'm on my own."

Ven watched Terra walk away, her heart aching and tears stinging her eyes. Her own anger and frustrations built up and she turned accusingly at Aqua. 

"You're awful, Aqua! I can't believe you said that to him!"

"So now you know, but the Master loves Terra."

"Were you also ordered to take me home?" Venus asked her fury and sadness bubbling inside. At Aqua's silence she let it boil over.

"You're the one who's changed, Aqua. Ever since you've become master, you let it go to your head!" She whirled on her, blonde locks flicking over her shoulder. "I'm gonna find Terra! I refuse to go home!" She ran off after him. Aqua stayed put watching her leave. She clutched the star shape wayfinder in her hand wondering if Venus was right. She'd been so focused on her mission, so focused on obeying her orders that she let her friends down.

Venus may not have fully understood, but her loyalty to Terra was what true friendship should be. Maybe that's why she felt so disconnected from them when the two had embraced. They'd been together so long that it had seemed impossible to pull the three of them apart… but now that this crisis had grown Aqua began to feel like the first discarded piece.

Terra felt his emotions going all over the place as he found his way back to the main square. All manner of thoughts filled his head and began to suffocate and confuse him. The master didn't trust him, that much was clear… and now she had Aqua having the same doubts over this fight with the darkness. Venus at least had been supportive, it brought on the vaguest of smiles to remember how she had fit in his arms. He'd felt her light then, warm and encouraging, it banished away all the dark thoughts that had plagued his mind even for a few moments.

He had to protect her.

She and Vanita had already encountered each other once, he only hoped that Aqua would do that small part and take her home so she'd be safe and away from Vanita's clutches. Still he probably should have asked just where Venus had seen her, maybe then he could put a finger on where to target her next. First things first though… He had to deal with this man he'd met. Ridiculous fool, whatever the cook had planned there was no way that Master Xehanort had let himself get caught by a thug. Still there was no harm in looking. The Outer Gardens were quiet, and the stone pillar which led the underground waterway was just as quiet… and empty.

He snorted a bit, what a joke, he should have just-

Terra tensed up as he sensed the presence… whirling his head up and around he looked up and spotted Master Xehanort slumped against a pillar with chains holding his body upright. 

"MASTER XEHANORT!"

"The old coot sure knows how to take punishment." The thug's voice echoed through the room. Terra's eyes sped around before finding him descending the steps.

"Just like I know how to deal it out." Brown eyes sharpened with an almost crazed look, and Terra knew he wouldn't get himself or the master out of here without a fight.

Back in the gardens Venus had rushed through the pathways in pursuit of Terra. She'd fallen behind because she'd given Aqua a piece of her mind and now she'd lost track of him completely. She slumped in front the moogle hut pulling her legs to her chest she let her head rest on her knees.

Terra…

Why would the master distrust him? Sure he had darkness inside him but he was fighting it. There was too much good in him, too much to love for the darkness to take root. She believed it, and refused to think otherwise. If she didn't believe in Terra who would? Hadn't he already started to doubt himself? She had to find him, had to tell him how she felt, had to tell him that he wasn't alone! She got to her feet again racing into the courtyard. She gasped when she spotted more unversed, they just kept popping up everywhere, and now they'd surrounded a helpless little boy. 

"Look out!" She raced through slicing her blade across the dark shifting bodies. "Run!" She ordered the boy and took on the hoard alone. Once gone she looked around, smiling when she saw the boy was safe. He walked to her, eying her with big gray eyes that held such curiosity and innocence.

"Ienzo, where are you?" A voice called out from the walk above. Even, a strange looking man in a white scientist coat that matched the little boy's, walked down the stairs towards them. "Haven't I told you before not to wander off, child?"

Even looked to Venus, his eyes narrowing on her. He'd gotten a brief look at her when she'd ran right up to the palace doors in search of her big eared friend, but now that he saw her up close his earlier notes were confirmed. He sensed nothing but light from her, a pure hearted child much like the young princess Kairi… so very curious.

"It seems we owe you our thanks. We've done our best to raise the boy since his poor parents are not here to do so."

"Oh… you're on your own, huh?" Ven's eyes immediately held sympathy. For a moment she let that sink in, wondering why it struck a chord in herself. Shaking it off she looked up at the older gentleman. "Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy, dressed kinda like me. Have you seen him?"

"Hmmm, I did see someone fitting that description heading to the outer gardens."

"Thank you," Venus turned towards the direction pointed.

"I should be thanking you, for keeping our dear Ienzo out of harm's way. Also I feel we are destined to cross paths again." Even spoke cryptically and guided Ienzo out of the square.

What had he done? Terra thought with an inner shudder. Just what had he done? He'd let it slip, he'd let the darkness take hold! Everything he'd been taught, everything he'd fought against was all for nothing. Sure he'd beaten back the thug, who had turned out to be stronger than Terra had anticipated, and saved the master, but at what cost? He looked at his hands, forever tarnished by the stain of darkness. He had succumbed to it, just as he had when he had stolen Aurora's heart. Anger, hatred, it had all but swamped him and swallowed him whole. 

"I can never go home, now."

He could never go home, he could never look into Master Eraqa's face again after he'd done such a thing.

"Then don't…" Master Xehanort walked to him, calm and proud of his accomplishment in twisting Terra's perception. "You could become my pupil." He read shock in Terra's face and quickly began to weave his web. "Eraqa is so afraid of darkness that she too has succumbed, not to dark, but to light, which is just as dangerous."

Terra listened, his breath unsteady and his mind and heart in turmoil trying to figure out what to do.

"Hers shines so bright that she forgets that light begets darkness." To put a nail in the coffin Xehanort added the final touch. "Aqua and Venus, their lights shine too bright as well. It's only natural that they cast shadows on your heart, Venus in particular." Xehanort pointed to his heart.

"Why Ven?"

"As I told you she's a figure of pure light, you've recognized it the moment you met her, and have come to care for her, love her. You fear anything that would hurt her, but she doesn't fear it or darkness because you've sheltered it all from her. You've taken on the burden of protecting her… but this is a natural thing. After all it's a key bearer's duty to protect those with hearts of pure light, just as I have been doing since I begrudgingly let Vanita out into the worlds."

It made terrible sense, Terra thought. He had always been protective of Ven, and little by little had watched her grow… even as she gained more strength, and skill he worried for her. In his mind he knew Venus can take care of herself, but in his heart he had continued to watch her, protect her.

"Eraqa is such a fool! Light and darkness, they are a balance that must be maintained. Terra, you are the one who shows the true mark of mastery."

"What?" His mind whirling from one subject to the next. "Me?"

"Yes, and Eraqa refuses to see it. I know why… it's because she fears you." Xehanort turned to him and took his hand. "Join me, you and I can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares."

"Master Xehanort," thrown for a loop he stared wide eyed at his teacher.

"See more worlds," Xehanort exclaimed wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanita, and bring an end to her… Master Terra."

Terra was still whirling about it when he walked up the steps to the garden. Everything Master Xehanort had said all rang so true to him. It made sense about the quivers that had been going on in his heart and it explained why the darkness had lingered there in himself.

Venus…

Out of all of the pure lights he had encountered in his journey, hers remained the one he cherished most. He continued to want to protect it, to protect her and knew he had to find Vanita to do it. Still the darkness had left its mark, and he wondered if he'd ever have the courage to touch Venus again…

"Terra!"

Ven's voice startled him and he looked up and found himself holding her again. The doubts and the taint vanished and all that was left was Venus. Her scent, her warmth, her touch, everything put him at ease. She held on, and he let himself do the same. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in.

"Ven."

His voice swam through Venus. Everything she had wanted to say, to tell him, had all vanished and she caught herself only able to ask one thing.

"Take me with you…" She asked, breathless from the run. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. "Don't leave me behind again."

He wanted to, desperately wanted to keep her close to him so that the wavering doubts in his heart would remain calm…

"I can't do that, Ven."

Having her with him may bring Vanita out of hiding… but he just couldn't risk it. More so as he looked down at her face he remembered Aurora, remembered how darkness had led him to stealing her heart, her light. He couldn't trust himself not to fall to it again.

"Why not?" Ven's eyes, teary and pleading nearly had him begging. Keeping calm Terra lay a hand on her cheek and let a thumb brush a tear away.

"When I really need you, Ven. I know you'll be there." Just as she had been there for him now.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Her smile returned and she wiped the other tears herself. "You're my friend."

"Yeah," he laughed a little despite the twinge in his chest. "Thanks, Ven." Indulging one last time he cupped her face and placed a kiss to her forehead. Venus closed her eyes, letting out a long deep sigh as she grabbed his wrists holding him in place. She didn't want to let go.

"Terra..." tears slipped down one by one when she felt his touch pull away.

"Stay safe." He backed up, pressing a hand to his shoulder his armor appeared and he flew off through the portal leaving Venus to watch after him.

"I better tell, Aqua."


	7. Aqua's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an altercation with Vanita, Aqua goes after Terra hoping to apologize and discover more about the dangers ahead.

Vanita watched Venus after she'd left Ienzo and Even… her sultry form casually strolling across the gray brick ready to pick up where they left off… that is until she heard the hurried steps of someone coming into the square. With the other two walking off to the castle Vanita was left alone with a panting Aqua.

"A mask? You're the girl Ven mentioned."

"Hmmm?" Vanita raised a brow from behind the mask, her lips curled into a smug smile. "Ah yes, Venus… tell me something has she learned to put up a decent fight yet?"

"What do you mean?" Aqua accused.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Vanita hushed her with a wave of a finger. "Uh uh, sweetie, I'll be asking the questions. After all, between the two of us, I'm the only one that will be walking away alive." Vanita's blade swirled from the dark in a manner that immediately had Aqua feeling more threatened than the words spoken.

Aqua scoffed and grit her teeth.

"Ha! Guess again!"

The two women launched… Vanita was definitely the faster of the two, moving like smoke in a way that had Aqua dizzy and stretching all of her senses to feel her out. She felt slashes against her body and cringed in pain… but the mistakes she let slip made for a learning curve… she follow Vanita's pattern and matched her own movements to them. She blocked the next oncoming attack and unleashed a whirlwind of her own. She send a thunderous spell shocking Vanita and making her fall back and examine her opponent.

Vanita cocked a head, cracking her neck she let out a little laugh. "Pathetic…" She sent a blaze of fireballs which knocked Aqua back and singed her hands and arms. In a flash she was in front of Aqua her faceless mask nearly nose to nose… for a moment Aqua thought she saw what lay underneath, piercing gold eyes that sent a disturbing shudder throughout her entire being. Almost by accident Aqua shoved her blade up and hit Vanita directly in the chin knocking her back and making her lay flat out on the ground. 

Stammered and relieved Aqua panted and stood up straight staring at her opponent who lay apparently unconscious on the ground. She stepped toward her, slowly a moment so as to remain cautious. She was more annoyed then startled when Aqua reached down to take off the helmet and ended up yanking her hand away as Vanita burst out with wild laughter. Vanita got to her feet in a smooth acrobatic move that had Aqua guessing that the woman had merely been toying with her.

"Not bad, honey, not bad… Congratulations, I'll keep you around." Darkness waved behind her in a vortex. She thought of her master's overall plan, knew what he had in store and believed this woman could very well be of use to her. "It never hurts to have a back-up." She strolled into the dark leaving Aqua behind.

Aqua stared up into space for a long while. What seemed like hours that passed was really only a few short minutes… and in those few minutes, questions upon questions raced through her head. Just who was that girl? What did she have to do with Venus? Better yet why did she want to hurt Venus?

It had been clear in the girl's words that she was no friend of Ven's, and was determined to do her harm. Now she understood a little of Terra's anger and fear for their comrade. He had obviously gotten the heads up about this Vanita girl during his travels searching for Master Xehanort and it had caused him to stray from his path.

Aqua felt awful, she'd been thinking the worst of Terra when in actuality he'd been doing his best to protect what he cared about. Sure it wasn't the exact orders the master had given him but his heart was in the right place. Aqua felt sure of it. Her gaze trailed off when she heard Venus approaching. The young girl sprinted across the ornate courtyard, a streak of gold and white against the nearly monochromatic grounds. 

"Did you find Terra?" She asked when Venus was finally close enough.

"Yeah, but now he's gone again." Venus said sullenly.

"I see…" Gone after Vanita, she knew. She'd have to find him, apologize, and then the two of them could figure out what to do next. "Then I can't stay here."

"Let me come with you Aqua…" Venus started with a gentle smile but it faded when Aqua's eyes turned harsh on hers.

"No! Do as I say and go home."

Hurt, and fighting with pride Venus's shoulders straightened and her chin rose up. 

"Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." Aqua said truthfully. Her eyes studied her young friend with an almost motherly sympathy. She knew she was being hard on Venus, but her hands were tied. She couldn't risk putting her in danger knowing that Vanita was after her. Better that Venus go home where the Master could protect her. She stepped to her setting a hand on Venus's shoulder. "You understand?"

No, Venus thought as she watched Aqua leave through the portal. She didn't understand at all. Why were her friends pushing her away? What sort of dangers did they think she couldn't handle?

Venus walked to the edge of the court and slumped against the brick. She pulled her knees up leaning her chin on them and closed her blue eyes, picturing the memories of her training. Where were the friends who encouraged her to fight? Where was the Terra who pushed her to best him? Where was the Aqua who cheered her on from the sidelines? The memories of them together were starting to seem so long ago that it was painful. The wooden keyblade Terra had given her appeared in her hand before she even realized she'd pulled it out. She gripped a tight fist around the handle admiring the many notches and marks along it's surface. Just how far behind them was she? She'd never thought there was a great distance before… but now it seemed like they were years ahead of her and she was struggling to catch up.

She twirled it once… twice…. On the third toss her fingers missed the pass and it skittered along the ground at the feet of a boy who'd been passing by. Venus watched him pick it up, admire it, then turn his eyes on her.

For a moment they just stared, her rich blue against his hot teal. His hair was a rich red flame atop his head and when he grinned she felt her cheeks start to flush. "This yours?"

She nodded.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." Ven's eyes briefly glance at the silver haired boy who spoke.

"Lighten up Isa, there's always time for a pretty girl." Lea strolled over to Venus admiring the wooden blade again before handing it over. "You play with toy swords huh? That's cute." She frowned at him, her hand gripping the handle and she folded it across her knees turning her nose up. At her haughty expression Lea's interest increased… "If you think that's cool check these out… Ta-Da!" Lea pulled out two circular disks he'd painted evil faced flames on and held them with swagger. "What do you think?"

"Not a whole lot." Venus humphed and turned her head further away from him.

"You're just jealous…" Lea chuckled. "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" With the disks still in hand he pointed to his temple. Venus spared him a glance. "What's your name?"

"Venus."

"Well Venus how about a little friendly sparring match? Winner gets a kiss, whaddya say?"

"Tch!" Venus snorted and stood up placing her free hand on her hip. "How about loser kisses the winner's feet?"

"Now that's more like it!" Lea jumped back ready to rumble.

Venus's smirk reached her eyes and she crouched into ready stance.

"You're gonna be sorry!"

Her training worked well for her as she had Lea on his butt within a few minutes. He panted and wheezed staring up with his cocky grin still in place.

"You had enough?" He asked breathlessly. "Cuz, I'm willing to call it a draw if you are."

"What?" Venus put away the blade and set her hands on her hips. "Gee thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"From my point of view the only thing you drew was a big "L" on your forehead for Loser… Lame, Laughable." This from Isa who strolled over to them. The fight had been entertaining, even more so since his best friend had just gotten his butt kicked by a girl.

"What?" Insulted Lea sat on the ground holding his arms out in a defeated gesture. "Isn't this the part where you try to cheer me up or something? You could've said, 'You're just having an off day' or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches."

"Oh, so you wanted me to lie." Isa smirked and looked at Venus who was suppressing a giggle.

"You see what I gotta put up with?" Lea collapsed onto his back pillowing his head against his folded hands. "Huh, sure hope you don't have friends like him." This time Venus did laugh, her eyes happy and her body relaxed. He returned the smile and stood up. "There it is… I was hoping I'd get to hear you laugh. You looked awfully mopey earlier."

This caught Venus by surprised. Her eyes widening slightly as Lea stood and walked over to her. She felt a little jolt of surprise when he took her chin in hand and stared into her eyes.

"Tell whatever jerk that put that look on your face to go fly a kite. No one should ever put a look like that on a girl's face."

"Heh… I'll keep that in mind." She smiled a bit.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa interrupted the moment, getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Right." He dropped his hand turning to walk.

"Already?" Venus's smile started to fade but Lea glanced back tapping her lips and then his temple in reminder of his words.

"I'll see you when I see you… after all we're friends now, right?" His heart sighed when he saw Ven's smile grow again. When she nodded he gave her a wink. "Get it memorized."

"You and your weakness for pretty girls." Isa commented as they strolled away together. "Why do you always insist on picking up stray puppies?"

"I want everyone I meet to remember me." Lea commented risking a glance back at Venus who was still watching them. "Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you," Isa huffed. "Believe me I try all the time."

"See! I'm Immortal!" Lea lifted his chin boastfully.

"You're obnoxious." Isa retorted and both shared a laugh. 

Venus walked off to the side her heart lighter than it was before. Isa and Lea seemed to have such a close and carefree friendship. It was a joy to see, despite the little tug of envy that pulled in her thoughts.

"Must be nice, knowing who your friends are."

~Deep Space~

Disney Town had been a calm relief to the stress of the world to world travelling. The only unversed Aqua had found there had been on the Fruitball court, and they only seemed to be interested in playing games. She found a few more in the underground tunnels but they were too few in number to really give much thought to.

So she moved on… and had been surprised to see a large ship cruising through the void. Lights were going off signaling some kind of an emergency, and with no real alternative to ignore it Aqua transported in to take a look.

Almost immediately she'd found unversed, popping up out of nowhere and causing chaos in the close knit area. It was a small challenge containing her attacks in a way that wouldn't damage the area around her. One false move and she could rip a hole and cause the unversed and herself to be sucked out into the void.

Thankfully the material was well blast proof, she was able to do her job without much fuss. She took a brief glance around, and an object on the floor caught her eye. She walked to it and picked it up admiring it. The star shape was put together by a variety of different parts and objects to meld together the colorful star shape.

"This looks like the wayfinders, but how did it end up here?" She gasped as a quick blue blur snatched the object from her hand. She looked and spotted the little blue creature, clutching the star protectively and growling at her.

Her keyblade had come to hand before she could stop it, the instinct of danger had fluttered inside but the growling dog looking alien was definitely not an unversed… at least none that she'd ever seen before. "Tell me, where did you get that?"

626 growled, how dare this stranger touch his friend star? What right did she have to ask about it. All his instincts told him to attack this new person… but his eyes saw the blade… the blade like Terra's. His aggression eased, turned to curiosity. Did she know Terra?

"Come back here you little trog!"

Gantu's voice halted his inspection of the stranger. Quickly, he ran off ducking through the ventilation system to escape, and ignoring Aqua's pleas for him to wait. Gantu entered the room, blaster at the ready and his large shark-whale body towering over Aqua who stared in wonder.

"You there, has experiment 626 passed through here?"

"I don't understand, experiment what?"

"Don't be dense, Dr. Jumba Jookiba's genetic mutation, Experiment 626… small, blue, VICIOUS!"

"Him?" Aqua thought of the little blue alien, holding in a laugh. Such a cute tiny thing like that… he looked angry, protective… but vicious? "He didn't look vicious." He reminded her more of Venus when she was having a tiff with Terra. Cute and Angry.

"Ah, so you have seen him."

"Yes, he's in the ventilation system."

"Blast! He got away again…. Wait why don't I know you? What section are you from?"

"Um...I'm…"

"Trying to stow away are we?" He turned his blaster on her. Aqua let out a heavy sigh and turned to go to him. He led her out the main blast door, walking her down the hall and snapping whenever she trailed behind. As they past by the main control center an elderly voice snapped at Gantu.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Grand Councilwoman strolled from the control panel and towards teh door. "Captain Gantu, I thought I told you to apprehend the fugitives immediately."

"Yes, and I will have them in custody soon." Gantu calmly explained. "I'd have them in custody already if it wasn't for those wretched monsters… uh I mean if I hadn't uncovered this stow away."

The Grand Councilwoman's eyes narrowed on Gantu then eyed Aqua cautiously. Aqua saw the opportunity to explain herself and took it, hoping the woman would be more willing to listen than the stubborn giant beside her.

"I wasn't trying to stow away, believe me. My name is Aqua, and those monsters, I followed them here." She stepped to her, her voice remaining calm and negotiating. "Please, I can handle this threat, just give me a chance. The weapon I carry is the only one that can stop them."

"Our weapons are of no use against them?" This was news to her, and her eyes turned accusingly again onto Gantu.

"Well uh, we haven't explored all our options yet."

"Nor do we have time to!" The Council Woman snapped at him having lost her patience. She turned to Aqua and calmly pressed her hands together. "It is fortunate you are here, Aqua. Your assistance will be most welcomed."

As Aqua received orders from the Grand Council Woman, 626 had been wandering all over the ship in search of Terra. He had more questions, more thoughts on this thing he called friendship, and on the trinkets they now both carried. He paused in the small tunnel, looking at the star shape in his hand. His creator Jumba had said friendship was of no use to him, that he wasn't programmed to have such feeling and emotions. If that was true then why did Terra's words plague him so?

~No, Stop! My friend gave me that!~ 

~Funny, I told myself I wanted to be more independent, but when I let my heart do the talking, I realize just how much I miss them.~

~My name is Terra. I can't explain friendship… when you feel it, you'll know it.~

Friends, Heart, Feelings… He wanted to know more… needed to know more. He pocketed his wayfinder skittering through the tubes again. Perhaps Terra had been captured again, he'd check the prison bay just in case. Jumping down he looked at all the cells, his eyes peering around and he whimpered and whined when he didn't find him. Where could he have gone?

"Look Out!" The female voice surprised him, he got a brief glance at the dark figures before the strange woman from before cut them down and landed in front of him.

"You must be experiment 626. I have orders to take you in"

Did she just help him? No one had ever helped him before… except…

"Terra." He said the name he'd been taught, watching the surprise flash over her face. He had no time to deal with her. He had to find Terra. He turned away, even as she beckoned him back he continued to crawl along the ground, hoping to catch a whiff of Terra's scent. What he found instead were more dark creatures. 626 growled and snarled, the woman stood beside him with her key weapon stretched out to attack.

Together they attacked, the horde of monsters surrounding them, preventing either of them from escaping without a fight. Had he been caught alone it would have been a problem, but the woman helped. More and more she was reminding him of Terra… but he couldn't fully trust her, not if what she said was true and that she'd been told to apprehend him. He couldn't afford to get caught again. When the monsters were all destroyed he went back to crawling on the ground. He caught a whiff, an old scent of Terra's which meant he hadn't been here recently. He'd have to look elsewhere.

"What are you looking for?" Aqua asked wondering what the little guy was doing. He looked to her, his blue eyes staring her down a moment.

"Terra." He said simply, and skittered up the wall and vanishing from her sight again. She reported back to the councilwoman after giving another thorough search of the ship. In her search she'd found 626's wayfinder floating and had tucked it safely in her pouch of items.

"Is 626 really that dangerous?" she couldn't help but ask. She didn't know this world, didn't really know the people. What side was right? What side was wrong? She just didn't know anymore.

"We must assume so. Dr. Jumba Jookiba and 626 have been spotted on the launch deck, they must be apprehended."

"Very well, I'll go there at once." On a sigh Aqua turned and walked out. On the way there she kept weighing the outcome in her head. The battle raging inside was just like the one she was having with Terra. She wanted to have faith in Terra, wanted to believe he was doing good, but his actions and his decisions have been wavering to the dark, making her wary. 626 was also on that teetering scale, everyone telling her that he was bad, and dangerous… but the creature she'd met, the one who'd fought beside her didn't seem dangerous, not to her. 

She'd miscalculated on Terra's part and had driven him away, made him doubt their friendship. She wouldn't do the same with 626. Pulling out his wayfinder she made a promise, she would talk with him, somehow, and get some answers before automatically assuming like she did before. When she reached the launch deck she spotted the two fugitives below. Dr, Jumba slowly walked towards 626, his tone miffed and annoyed. 

"It's time to give up Then I will fix abnormalities and ridiculous behavior stops!" Jumba's odd accent rolled out thick and was spit back as 626 snarled and growled in an odd language Aqua didn't understand. Not wanting to lose them again Aqua jumped from her perch above them.

"Hold it right there, Dr, Jumba, Experiment 626. I have been authorized to take you both into custody." Aqua stolled up, 626's wayfinder tucked in her palm. 626 leaped snatching his star away from Aqua and nuzzling it affectionately, protectively.

"So it really does belong to you… but where have you seen that shape?"

"Is a copy of good luck charm that boy Terra showed him." Jumba explained eyeing his experiment with displeasure. "Terra said friend gave him charm, and was very protective of it."

Aqua couldn't hide her shock and the pleasure that lit her eyes. 

"He really said that?" She held her heart, eyes warming and she smiled. "Terra. You're still alright."

"Now thanks to Terra and his little bauble, my genetic experiment is hesitating in his destructive programming. Just look at him!" Jumba accused holding out his hands to 626 who was cradling the star like a precious baby. The precious moment was ruined by a blast that narrowly missed 626. He looked up cautious and confused. Aqua let out a gasp as her eyes followed the trajectory to Captain Gantu.

"What are you doing? Our orders were to capture them alive!"

"I've decided to take a new approach. Alright you two, any last words before I blast you into a million pieces."

"Lala PATOOKEY!" 626 shouted in a taunting voice.

"I'm just big boned!" Gantu retorted and thumped down. 626 made a dash across the launch pad, becoming cornered as the only way out was into the outside space. He turned and slowly backed up facing the point of the blaster.

"Stop it!" Aqua screamed at him her keyblade out ready to protect.

"I warned you, stay out of it!"

"Heh, I guess we get to do this the hard way."

Gantu may have been ten times her size but he was ridiculously slow. She was easily able to outmaneuver him, avoiding his blast bolts, and knocking him around with heavy strokes from her blade, and shocking him with her magics to leave him dazed. 626 was amazed and the fight left him giddy. Aqua now was joining his small list of people he liked. He watched the big patookey land on his butt twice, and it made him want to laugh. The big guy raised up on one knee raising his blaster again to fire at Aqua.

"I'm not done with you, yet!"

"ENOUGH!" The grand council woman's voice rang out furiously. "I have observed everything on the monitor." She explained, calmly yet dangerously. She ignored Gantu's stuttering excuses and went straight to Aqua. "You've been of great service to us, thank you Aqua."

"As for you, Captain Gantu, you will escort 626 to the asteroid in which he has been banished to, and when you return you're back on patrol!"

"Not Patrol!"

"Please ma'am!" Aqua couldn't stop herself, she couldn't let 626 have such a fate. "Please consider sparing experiment 626."

"Spare him? He's too dangerous a creature to be released."

"But at least he's trying to make friends… and dangerous or not, I truly believe he can succeed." She eyed the tiny creature, their eyes exchanging words in a way language could not.

"Very well, if he behaves I will consider shortening his exile."

"Thank you, ma'am." She walked to 626 now, crouching down so that they were eye level. She gently touched the charm in his hands, his immediate instinct to pull away paused as the touch was gentle, and not gripping. "I like the charm you made." 626's eyes widened just a little and he shifted a bit closer to listen. " Do you think, maybe my circle of friends can become yours?" At his confused expression she gave a little laugh. "My name is Aqua, My friends are Terra, and Venus."

"A-koo-ah… fren….Terra...Venus."

Aqua smiled and watched him go. She hoped 626 would continue to make friends, and she hoped that Terra, wherever he was knew that she still treasured him as a friend.

~Olympus Collesium~

Vanita scowled up at Hades, her helmet removed and her unversed friends snaking around her like a dark cloud. "Hades when I said I'd help you get your revenge I was expecting you to have a better plan than this. I'll provide you with plenty of my little friends, but putting them in the games to test your new dark warrior is a bit pathetic."

"Don't patronize me, short stuff, I'm Lord of the Dead. I know exactly what I'm talking about. He's not just a dark warrior, he's THE dark warrior. I'm talking major strength, and i just need to give him the right push to accept the darkness inside him" Hades didn't particularly care much for Vanita's attitude but what could he do? The girl was pure darkness, perfect for hatching his plans.

"I just took a look at the rosters and I gotta tell yah most of these chumps are just that they're chumps… but I've just wrangled myself a perfect darkness candidate, just take a look at him." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder motioning out towards the center ring. Vanita narrowed her eyes and felt a jolt inside when she spotted Terra in the center ring taking down yet another foe. Hades couldn't hide the glee from seeing her shocked face. "What did I tell yah, the kid's got something."

"You're right…" She slowly let the smile spread across her lips. She watched Terra carefully, that tall athletic body was so strong, so fierce. She'd gotten a little glimpse of him when she watched the Mark of Mastery exam… but seeing him here, in his element, was all too seducing. "He's perfect."

She stretched out her hand and closed the fist as if to grip Terra into it. She didn't care what the master's orders were, there was no way she was gonna waste this perfect opportunity to poke at Venus' precious Terra.

"Hades… I've a plan of my own."


	8. Terra and Vanita Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Olympus Colosseum Terra finds himself struggling with the darkness in more ways than one.

Hades had failed to convert Terra, and Vanita hadn't been shocked one bit by that fact. Hades was too fast talking and obvious in his lies to really lure a man as smart and strong as Terra to the darkness. Terra had immediately distrusted him from the beginning, half listening to Hades’ lectures and advice all the while sticking to his own goals.

When Hades realized this, he corrupted a young warrior named Zack. The boy she saw had potential, but he was too wet behind the ears. Playing her part she helped Hades seduce the boy with darkness and Hades used that darkness to control him like a puppet.

Tch, foolish God. Hades may have been immortal, Lord of the Dead and all that but he was still a fool. His focus was too concentrated on revenge, on Zeus and Mt. Olympus to really commit to her needs for him.

Still Hades had played his part, had led Terra to the victory circle as champion of the games. After the darkness drained from his young opponent Terra helped him up, the two chatted a moment, and then the crowd erupted with cheers.

She saw the look of surprise on his face as he let his surroundings soak in. He wasn't used to being labeled the hero, she mused. It made something in her chest clutch and she grumbled and rubbed knuckles into it to ease the ache.

She knew she was going against her master's orders by orchestrating this meeting, but ever since she'd laid eyes on him the first time she'd wanted to be close to him. For too long she'd gotten images and shadows seen from Venus' eyes instead of her own. While she knew in theory that her feelings weren't all quite her own when it came to him it still didn't take away the fact that she wanted him.

Venus was such a child about such matters. The girl couldn't recognize her own feelings for what they were, couldn't follow through and make that last move to pull Terra in and make him hers. She didn't even realize just how deeply in love Terra was with her.

It made her teeth clench. God she hated her other self, if purely for the simple fact Venus had everything she wanted and was too stupid to realize it. Well she wouldn't let this chance slip away. Screw the plan, she was making her own move.

As the people applauded around Terra, cheering for their new hero, she slowly let her own dark power out. She froze time, letting the world settle still. Terra's opponent Zack was frozen mid stride on his way out of the colosseum.

Terra looked around his body back on alert as everything froze, and the scent of darkness clouded the air. He looked around, teeth grit expecting to see Hades or the unversed… instead he saw her.

She strolled across the ground, slow and saucily, darkness oozing out of her in a eerie aura that sent shivers up his spine. Still it wasn't her aura that made him back away, but her eyes. The mask had been completely discarded, letting all that curly black hair tumble free, her youthful face showing a mixture of emotions. Pride, flirtation, and just a hint of anger hidden under it all.

"Hello, Terra." Her voice didn't match the youthful face. It was rich and sultry, and had just a hint of playfulness in the tone. Those eyes, it wasn't the color that was familiar but the shape of them. If they had been blue, they would be the same as Ven's. It sent him on full alert and had his blade whipping out into the palm of his hand.

"Vanita!"

She clapped and laughed richly. 

"Very good, I didn't even have to make introductions. You're very clever, Terra. More so than your master gives you credit for." She didn't acknowledge his keyblade… not yet anyway. She merely began to circle, like a lion debating whether to pounce on a full grown buck with horns that could easily pierce through flesh.

"I've been looking for you." Terra said firmly and kept pace with her circling to stay protected. "It's time I put an end to your darkness, and to your deception!"

"Deception?" She paused then, raising a brow. "Just who have I lied to?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you've been darkening my name, making Aqua and Venus…" He trailed off gritting his teeth. "Making them think that I'm submitting to the darkness."

Oh, it wasn't her that was doing it… but she let that slide. 

"Aren't you?" Amused she stepped closer making him jump back and she laughed. "Put that thing down, Terra. I won't fight you today." She held up her hands in defense. "I merely wanted to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I've a mission to accomplish, and that mission is to see that you're destroyed."

"Did Master Xehanort tell you to do that?" She gave another laugh, this one low and soft in her throat. "Foolish man… He has all these plans and theories and foolish dreams. He's what you might call a hypocrite. He submitted to darkness, and ever since then he's been fascinated by it, straddling the lane between wanting to know too much, learn too much. It was because of him that I was given life, it was because of him that your precious Venus suffered and will continue to suffer even if you did manage to destroy this body." 

She let her hands wander over her own body, loving the way Terra’s eyes followed their path and soak it all in. Gotcha, she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Terra demanded, the blade no longer in hand and his eyes narrowing on this form. It was his interest that allowed her to get closer now. "What's going to happen to Venus?"

"She's never going to stay as she is." She was toe to toe with him now, so close that Terra could feel the dark vibrations of her power. It stirred something inside him, made him fidget a moment. Vanita watched him, eyes bright and fiery gold. He was so handsome, the kind of good looks that teetered on the edge of good guy/bad guy. She wondered what would happen if he did dip that one extra toe into darkness. 

"Even if you destroyed me," she continued her tone quieter almost threatening. "My essence will return to her, she will be vulnerable to darkness again. Do you think a person that pure, that weak could handle a darkness as strong as me?"

"She's stronger than YOU give her credit for." Terra immediately defended, even though fear prickled up inside him.

"Oh no…" She laughed. "You misunderstand me. I don't mean her power… she's potential there… but her heart is weak. Master Xehanort recognized it immediately in her… poor innocent thing, trapped in her own emotions." She let her lips fall into a falsely sympathetic pout. "He used her or should I say us seeing as we were one person at the time. He used us for his experiments, trained us to use the keyblade, trained us to fight… but he was impatient, and too curious.”

She stare into his eyes now, captivating his attention with the sultry confidence that just seemed to ooze out. She could feel his guard slipping with every word she spoke. 

“He liked to put us up against opponents well out of our range… like it was a game of chess to him and we were his pawns, testing the grounds. You shouldn’t trust a man like him… it’ll only end bad for you."

"He's changed since then, he regrets." He grit his teeth when she laughed yet again.

"HA! Regrets… he may regret the outcome of his experience but he doesn't regret the deed."

"You're wrong about that, he brought Venus to Eraqa, he saw to protect her."

"Yes, Venus is a being that needs protection." She gave a dragged out sigh. "She feels too much. I know because I am her. Everything she knows, everything she sees, everything she feels…" She touched her heart and then her head. "I experience it whether i want it or not. It makes me hate her all the more for it because I've no control." Her emotions began to snap right before Terra's eyes catching him off guard. "I've my own feelings, my own dark heart, and yet I crave her light!" Her eyes sharpened. "Everything she has I want! Everything she cares for makes me ache!"

She suddenly grabbed him, and Terra wriggled in response. She held him firm, fingers clutched around the straps across his shirt and she tugged him close so their bodies pressed.

"What are you-"

"I want everything, everything she loves… because I love it as well!" She kissed him, Terra's eyes went wide as saucers and his wriggling stopped. He should pull away, WOULD pull away… he even put his hands on her hips ready to do just that… but he hesitated. 

She tasted so...sinful. It was like devouring a whole box of chocolates, so sweet, so indulgent, and for the moment, THIS moment, he couldn’t care less whether his belly would ache or his teeth would rot afterward.

His hands trailed up, finding all that hair and gripping his fingers in it. She sighed into him, seducing him with her darkness, tangling herself with him. He tasted just as she imagined he would, hot and bold and strong. His scent, his body, his touch all of it made her yearn for more and more. The surroundings began to waver as she lost control and she pulled back just slightly to pant his name. 

"Terra…"

It was his name she spoke and it was his name that snapped him to reality. He stared, shocked and appalled at himself at what he'd done. Much the same as he'd awaken after stealing Aurora's heart he felt dazed, flustered, and tainted. He shoved her away wiping a gloved hand over his mouth and snarled at her.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

The brief submissive look reverted back to one of cruel amusement. Now that she'd tasted him, she was determined to keep him for herself. 

"Life… life is a game, and I don't intend to lose. Sometime in the near future your precious Venus and I will battle. Whoever wins will control our shared heart, but neither of us will ever be the same."

"I won't let you get near Venus!" Keyblade out again he charged and sliced at her but she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared behind him.

"Don't be an idiot, I'm trying to warn you!" She snarled at him, her patience finally tugged too thin. "I don't like it, but I've feelings for you because SHE has feelings for you. Despite that neither of us will have you to ourselves if Xehanort has his way."

"What are you talking about?" Terra lowered his blade but kept it in hand.

"I can't say much more than I already have. I've a schedule to keep and more places to see. All I can tell you is, is that you can't trust anyone. Not Eraqa, Not Xehanort, Not Aqua, and not even Venus." The darkness opened and she stepped back into it. "Consider this your one and only warning."

The darkness closed and she travelled through the lines between.

Terra stared after her a moment as everything came back to life again. The world had been blissfully unaware of her presence and he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He'd let her get away, he was letting her get to him.

The problem was, was that everything she'd told him was making a sick kind of sense. Was it the darkness inside him that wanted to believe her?

He touched his lips… he could still taste her.

It made him sick just as he had predicted… but the moment had both been a nightmare and a sweet dream. He'd imagined kissing Venus countless times now since they'd parted. He couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong, knew it was a bad idea to want anything but friendship from her, but the dream was there. He wondered if Venus would taste the same, feel the same pressed against him, her mouth on his… no no he couldn't quite picture Venus being that seductive and that… arousing.

He flushed at the thought and briskly started to make his way out of the colosseum. Now THAT was dangerous territory. It was apt though. Vanita was Venus' darkness… they were two sides of the same coin… same eyes, same heart, but one was shrouded in darkness, and the other glowed with light.

If he did end up kissing Venus he was sure it'd be different. He had images of a soft sweet kiss under the stars of their homeland. He could hear her sweet voice in his ears, see the sparkle of stars in those radiant blue eyes.

What kind of a woman would she become if Vanita was right and she and Venus would merge? Whether by his hand or someone else's Vanita's body would be destroyed, but her essence would go on, and would return to the heart she belonged.

His eyes closed as he stood outside the Coliseum gates and he pictured Venus… a little older, a little fuller, the same blue eyes, but instead of seeing innocence he would see mischief, and mystery. The combination of the two women sent his gut tying in tight knots and he quickly shook the image away and ran hands over his face.

What the hell was he thinking? He didn't have time for this! More he couldn't afford to believe Vanita's words at all. He would ignore it… ignore the thought, ignore the image, and ignore the kiss… the only thing he would do is be cautious as she suggested. He would trust no one… not even himself.

~Keyblade Graveyard~

Vanita reappeared at the Keyblade Graveyard and immediately let out a scream as a dark ball of power exploded against her chest sending her skidding across the ground.

"I thought I told you not to go NEAR HIM!" Xehanort snarled. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

Coughing and holding her stomach she glared up at her master and slowly rose to her feet. 

"I think I was doing what I liked. I'm going along with your little game, old man because it suits my interests in destroying Venus, but that doesn't mean you rule me or own me!"

He hissed and sent her flying further back as he launched another ball at her. His chin lifted as she let out another scream and she stay on the ground, skin sizzling and breath heavy.

"Don't be a fool! If he had the sense to attack you, you're nowhere near his level of strength. You're good, Vanita, but he is far better. If he wanted to use his true dark potential he could easily best Aqua and Eraqa."

"Right… and we can't afford for me to be destroyed by anyone except for Venus. Even if she somehow manages to defeat me the two of us will be combined and your precious X~blade shall be formed."

"Precisely." Eyes narrowed and his temper cooling he relaxed again. "Venus is already growing stronger, and more powerful than we could have imagined. You feel it, don't you, her rising strength, her potential."

"Yes I feel it," she said with disgust. "I feel everything, you know that." She touched her heart and turned her head away. "She's nearing the last world that's been opened, Terra is not that far behind her."

"Aqua is trailing behind," Xehanort continued. "She's becoming distracted by the other worlds."

"Yes, now there is a real fool. Eraqa considers her a master, but what she is, is a priss. Venus secretly wants to be like her, for whatever bloody reason. I'd like another shot at her."

"Then take it. I need you to run an errand anyway. This time you'd best stick to your orders. If I see you go near him again I'll throw more at you than those balls."

Though her teeth grit and her eyes showed such disdain and contempt she lowered her head in submission to him.

"Yes, Master."


	9. What I Treasure Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes all wind up in a world called Neverland, and contemplate what truly matters most to them.

Venus shot through the sky on her key glider, the worlds zipped by her in a rush of stars and she was following impulse, and a tug on her senses. She wasn't sure what had changed in the air, but something was stirring. It felt both dangerous and alluring, and both frightened her and made her curious. She looked to her right seeing the new friend she made, Experiment 626.

The little blue fluff ball drove a big red spaceship and was in the process of figuring out how to operate the controls. "Hey! Where are we going?" She saw him struggling his face now planted on the window as ships gathered around trying to keep them from escaping.

"Hyperdrive Charing… warning guidance system malfunctioning, do not engage hyperdrive, I repeat do not engage hyperdrive."

"Break Formation! Get clear!" The other ships veer off and Venus got close to 626 her eyes wide beneath the helmet. 626 beat on the window speaking something in his foreign tongue that she couldn't understand.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She saw terror in his eyes as the hyperdrive engaged, 626 bellowed out her name as the shockwave knocked her back and sent her skittering through the void of space. "AHHHH!"

~Neverland~

A glittering star bounced across the dark sky… Tinkerbell eyed it with wide fascinated eyes and followed its descent. Excitement bubbled in her when she saw it land in the Indian camp and she buzzed down to the troupe of lost boys that gathered by rainbow falls. She tugged on the ear of the fox to get his attention.

"Ow, what is it Tink?" He frowned up at her, the bear cub strolled up beside him interested in Tink's twinkling gibberish.

"What? A shooting star? Here? That's awesome let's go check it out!" The two ran forward heading out… and stopped at the path when they saw a girl lying in the dirt. Curious the two circled around her. Tinker bell scowled and floated above her head her bell voice ringing high pitch in an attempt to wake her. When that didn't work she fluttered off to the side winding up her foot to kick.

"Tinker bell?" Fox held out his hands not sure kicking her was such a good idea.

"Uh…" The bear leaned over poking her. "She ain't moving. Give it a go Tink!"

Ven's eyes fluttered open just in time to catch sight of the pixie ready to kick her in the head. She let out a yelp and rolled out of the way in time and crouched looking around wide eyed at her surroundings. "What?! Huh!?"

"Who are you?" The fox and bear huddled over her wide eyed and mouths open trying to assess her. The only girls they had ever seen on the island were Tinkerbell and Tiger Lily… unless you counted Captain Amelia Hook which they didn't. This girl was different, bright hair, blue eyed, but full sized and dressed in something that looked like a costume.

"Huh? Oh I'm Venus… I uh…" She quickly got up brushing herself off and laughing rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I must have fallen asleep when I sat down to rest."

"Where did you come from?" Bear asked, intrigued.

"Well… that's kind of a long story."

Tink, frustrated with jealousy and not wanting Pan to find her tugged on the ear of the fox. "Alright, alright we're going!"

"So long, Venus!" The small troupe headed off and Venus held out her hand to stop them.

"Hey wait, where are you guys going?"

"Tink saw a shooting star, we're gonna go check it out."

"Really!? A shooting star?" Her eyes sparkled with life and adventure. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not," the fox said before Tink could disagree. "You gotta agree to follow us!"

"Sure!" She jogged up the few steps to match them and ran fingers through her hair. The breeze was cool and the sun warm providing the perfect temperature. The sounds of the ocean were comforting and exciting all at the same time, and the scent of that sea was a welcoming one.

"What's this place called?"

"Huh? You don't know? Why, it's called Neverland!"

~Terra~

"I don't want your treasure," Terra said with a frown. "I'm looking for someone, a girl wearing a mask. Does that ring any bells?"

"No not a one." Captain Amelia Hook huffed out turning her back on the stranger. She was a tall voluptuous woman with curtains of raven black hair spiraling down her back and a ruby red feathered hat atop the crown.

Terra sighed muttering under his breath as he held his chin. Something had led him here… the keyblade hadn't lead him astray before. Either Vanita was on this island, or there was something important he had to see to here. His last encounter with the girl, woman, ugh whatever… with Vanita had muddled his brain. The kiss had taken him completely by surprise, and her words made his insides churn up. He shook his head, remembering that he promised himself he wouldn't think of what she said, or what she did. One of the fingers on his chin rose up to brush his mouth and he grit his teeth shaking off the memory of her kiss.

"Come smee, we must move the chest before the light draws them back." Hook explained standing pompously over her minion. Terra's interest piqued at that.

"What was that about the light?"

Hook's eyes narrowed then a mischievous smile curled over her full lips. 

"Tis sad, really. This chest contains light gathered from all around." She turned and strolled over and motioned her hook over it. "I've got an acquaintance, a boy who'd surely try to seize it."

"A boy… not Vanita but…" If this boy was trying to seize the light, he could be an accomplice of Vanita's. "Why don't I help you protect the light? Maybe you can tell me more about this boy that's troubling you. What's his name."

Hooks eyes take on a sharp light and she raised her hook as if ready to carve the name through the air. 

"Peter Pan."

Peter Pan crouched behind a formation of rocks watching as Hook and Smee conversed with a new flunky… their words were a background noise to him when his eyes spotted the large chest, filled with what Captain Hook deemed as "The Light."

"Tch, yeah, good one, Hook." Pan chortled silently. Still it would be interesting to see just what kind of treasure Hook had inside. He heard the location of where they planned to stash it and grinned. Raising up he flew off to find his men. He scoured around and when he spotted the group, along with an unfamiliar face, he gave a crowing cry through the air.

"Pete Pan!" The boys jumped for joy as Pan flew down, he floated beside Venus giving her a curious and judging stare.

"Who do we have here, never seen the likes of you before." Pan held his chin eying the stranger. The girl was different… she reminded him a bit of the captain's new flunky but her face seemed too innocent, too pure to be a spy.

"I'm Venus, It's nice to meet you." He was flying, she noted. Sparkling like a fairy he just glided around and made her smile big. Pan saw the smile and felt his stomach untwist. Yeah, this girl could be trusted. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around to face his lost boys.

"Ten-Shun!" The boys lined up and stood straight. "Now then, men, I don't suppose you want to go hunting for some real pirate treasure?"

"Real pirate treasure?!

"Guess who saw Hook and his men stashing away their treasure?" He paced in front of the boys who were getting more excited the more Pan talked. Venus could tell Pan was really admired among the boys and couldn't help but smile more at him. "What do you say we sneak in there and grab it."

"What about the star?" Venus asked, Tink also piled up, kicking the two boys in the head and flew up beside Venus to sit on her shoulder with arms and legs crossed huffily.

"What star?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We were all supposed to go find a shooting star together." Venus explained.

"Aw who cares about that, pirate treasure is way more fun. Come on, Tink you're coming with us." Tinker bell turned up her nose haughtily.

"Well that's no way to respond to an invitation. How about you Venus? You're a better sport than she is aren't you?"

Insulted Tink rose and flew off. Venus followed her track then gave a small smile to Peter.

"It does sound like fun but I wanna check out that star first. We'll catch up later." she followed Tink.

Pan scratched his head in confusion. Girls, he muttered under his breath. Who could understand them? He motioned his men off towards Skull Rock.

~Skull Rock~

Hook tossed back her mane of black curls grunting a bit in frustration as her right hand Smee continued to bother her about a shooting star he had seen. 

"Enough of that, it's of no matter to us."

"But Captain… this was no ordinary shooting star. Normal stars flicker bright for a moment then die out… this one kept glowing even as it landed… What if it isn't a star at all, but instead a priceless gem."

Hook paused her strut, her eyes glittering with female appreciation at the words "Priceless gem."

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so you fool? Come let us go…" She looked to Terra who stood by the chest his eyes narrowing on the space around them. "Terra is it? Would you be a dear and see to things til I return? I have some very important matters to see to."

"No problem, When Peter Pan gets here, I'll be waiting." Terra assured the woman watching her and the small pudgy man walk away. Terra glanced at the chest setting a hand on it then looking around again. He felt eyes on him, but wasn't entirely sure where they were coming from.

"See that," Pan murmured. "Looks like Hook has found herself a new flunky." He rubbed his chin eying the tall man… he didn't look like a pushover either. "Okay here's the plan. I'll fly down and you two run down and grab the treasure."

Pan stood up and flew into Terra's view. He watched him go rigid with alert. "Are you Peter Pan?"

"That's me," Pan confirmed cheerfully.

"The light isn't yours to take!" Terra snarled and let his blade form in his hand. Pan stuck mostly to the air, sensing he was out of his league and it would be best for him to stay above the flunky and out of range. All he had to do was distract him, no need to hurt in the process by doing something foolish as challenging a superior opponent. Terra was too focused on the boy to even notice the others hefting up the chest behind him. When Pan finally landed the two of them squared off against each other. Terra's eyes narrowing sharp on his opponent.

"Why do you want the light?"

"Light? What Light?" Pan frowned with a quizzical brow.

"Hey Pan, we got the treasure chest!" Fox exclaimed happily. Pan gasped and mentally face palmed.

"No! Not yet you blockheads!"

"Hey!" Terra chased after them, the two younger boys making a run for it, but tripping. The chest was dropped, splitting open to reveal gold and gems… Terra eyed it and scowled. "What's this?"

"It's Pirate treasure.. Gold doubloons, jewels… you know the usual stuff." Peter Pan explained walking up behind him.

"I've been guarding a pile of loot?" Terra grit his teeth embarassed and ashamed that he allowed himself to be tricked again. Swallowing crow he turned to Pan. "I'm sorry… I picked a fight over nothing."

"It's no big deal. Not everyday that I get to fight such a keen swordsman." Pan gave a grin. His eyes went hard now. "Now then, which way did Hook go?"

"They said something about a shooting star." Terra started and Pan's eyes went fearful.

"Shooting Star… oh no, Venus and Tinkerbell must be in danger!" Pan jumped up missing the shocked expression on Terra's face as he gave the order for the two to stay behind and guard the treasure.

"What… did he say Venus? WAIT!" Terra started after him, his feet making him rush out the cave and search the horizon for Pan's figure. "Venus is here?" In danger, he thought. If Hook really was someone to worry over then his foolish mistake just put her in danger again. He grit his teeth, turning to rush to the little longboat, when screams from the cave and a shudder over the rock made him halt.

"AHHH It's a Monster!"

"Somebody help us!"

The two boys shouted in terror, and though his eyes painfully stared back towards the island where he knew Venus was he rushed back. First he'd help the boys, then he would find and help Venus.

~meanwhile~

Venus and Tinkerbell strolled into the Indian Camp where Tink had seen the shard land. Venus's eyes scanned the ground and spotted the shimmer. Narrowing her eyes she let out a small gasp of surprise. 

"Mickey's Star Shard?"

Tinkerbell rushed ahead of her anxious to collect her prize… Venus hesitated only a few moments, but that was long enough for both the Star and Tink to be snatched up by a dark figure that had been hiding behind the tepees. "Hey!"

"Mmmm a shooting star and a pixie, must be me birthday." The older woman smiled haughtily at the young girl and tossed hair over her shoulder with a quick flick of her head.

"Give Tinkerbell back!" Venus shouted her blade appearing in hand.

"I think not, little wench. You'd best tell your friend Peter Pan that if he ever wants to see his precious pixie again, he'll meet me at Mermaid Lagoon." Hook sniffed at the threatening look. Hook had a moment to think that the young girl resembled the boy she'd just tricked into becoming her flunky before the girl ran forward to attack. Luck was with Hook however as Unversed sprouted up in front of her as she moved to retreat. Laughing she ran out of camp.

Smee held out an empty lantern and Hook shoved the squeaking pixie inside then held it up to admire. "Hello there beautiful. Sorry but you're now my bargaining chip. Once Pan realizes you're mine he'll fall right into my trap."

She turned her gaze away to Skull Rock. 

"That is of course, unless my new friend hasn't already finished him off for me." She laughed darkly.

Terra panted and lowered his guard when the monster was defeated. He turned to the boys who came out of hiding.

"You sure cut that monster down to size!" Fox said with a grin. He had watched from the safety of the rocks and had been thoroughly impressed and a bit awed by Terra's bravery and skill. Fox and Bear had been Peter Pan's crew for as long as either could remember, and both greatly admired Pan, and this guy showed skill even more so than him.

"Shhh…" Terra murmured, his eyes serious. He heard footsteps, heels against stone and Hook's husky voice echoed from outside.

"Ahoy! How far ye, lad?"

"Hook!" The boys gasped covering their mouths. Terra motioned for them to hide, and waited til they were out of sight before putting on the facade.

"Good, all is well." He called out, watching the woman strut into the cave. Her red coat rippled in the wind and he held the pixie out as a well kept prize. "What's that?"

"Tinker Bell, one of Peter Pan's dearest friends." Hook said admiring the sparkle of the Pixie's wings.

"Can I take a look?" Terra asked. The poor thing looked both frightened and a bit pissed off. Hook's eyes narrowed a bit but she handed it over and turned her back on Terra. He looked at the clasp, noticing it was locked he gently tapped his blade on it freeing the pixie from the confines.

Tinkerbell sparkled out, eyeing Terra appreciatively before zipping in front of hook. The female captain gasping and letting out a squeal when she's smartly kicked in the chin. The pixie zipped up out of reach and Hook whirled around snarling.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing!?"

"You know I"m not really sure. Just doing what my heart tells me."

"This is mutiny, I'll have you walk the plank!" She reached for her sword, but paused as she heard the strong ticking sound. Her normally pretty and confident pace went pale with fear as she whirled her head and eyed the Crocodile. "That sound… Oh god! Get away from me! SMEE!" She ran out the cave squealing with terror.

Terra had to hold back a laugh at the sight, and was thankfully distracted as the boys ran back up in celebration at Hook's retreat. Tinkerbell sparkled above him, zipping across the ceiling and letting pixie dust sparkle down. The sight of it had Terra remembering the night before the exam… the last night he'd been together with Aqua and Venus.

He closed his eyes feeling his body lift both from dust and memory. Venus's face, curious, and avid to learn, those blue eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky as they stared up into his own. God he missed her… seemed like they'd been separated for years rather than days. He wondered where… Oh!

"Venus!" Terra's eyes popped open and he looked to the Pixie. "Hey wait, Tinkerbell!" He stretched out a hand as the Pixie had made a fly out the cave to go find Peter Pan.

"Venus, I have to make sure Venus is okay." Terra hurried forward, pausing by the boys who were sulking by the empty chest. "Hey, can you guys take me to find her? Where did you last see her?"

"Huh? Oh, she was with Tinkerbell but…" Fox trailed off thinking the worst.

"...but Tink got captured… do you think that maybe Hook got her, too?" Bear finished Fox's thought.

"If she does that Pirate is in for it! Come on…"

"But what about the treasure? It's all gone. Pan's gonna be so disappointed in us."

"Do the jewels and gold mean that much to you?" Terra asked impatiently.

"No, but Pan was counting on us." The two hung their heads making Terra sigh and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'm sure he won't be upset… there are things far more important in this world than money and jewels… Peter Pan understands that. Bring the chest, and once we settle things with Hook you can put what you truly treasure inside."

"Hey! That's a really swell idea, okay let's go!" The two hefted up the chest and Terra went with them to the boat. There was the distant sound of cannon fire up ahead Terra peered into the horizon where he saw the large ship, and debated on turning course til the cannon fire stopped, and he barely caught sight of Peter Pan waving his arms in victory.

"Looks like your leader has everything under control… now we just gotta find Hook."

Venus had easily dispatched of the Unverse, and after meeting up with Peter Pan and explaining what happened the two had casually strolled into Hook's trap. Luckily Tinkerbell had shown up indicating she was alright… but their work wasn't finished. Hook was still out there and needed to be taught a lesson.

While Pan and Tink took care of the boat, Venus used what little Pixie dust power she'd been given to jump and soar over the rocks to search the trail heading towards the cove for Hook. Cannon fire and unversed made the task a little on the perilous side for her taste, but Venus made it to her destination and found the pirate captain laughing haughtily in victory.

"At last that scurrvy brat shan't bother me again!"

"I wouldn't count on it Hook!" Venus shouted from across the cove.

"Swoggle me eyes!" Hook rose her telescope up to peer to the ship. "It can't be…" She snarled when Pan's cocky face came into view.

"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook snarled and turned her attention to the girl. She'd make that boy pay, she'd take out the girl and make him suffer the loss of a friend. She ran and jumped nimbly to the center stone of the cove. Her sword out she felt a cold chill as the tic toc of the crocodile had her nerves showing… but this time there was no escape, it was either fight the girl, or face the water, and at least with a battle her mind would be off the hungry croc.

Venus brought up her blade against the saber, the two women staring fiercely at each other before breaking apart. Hook's skill was practiced and finessed in proper jabs and thrusts that threatened to pierce through the armor of Venus's wardrobe. She got cuts and scrapes for her trouble but nothing a few cure enchantments or potions didn't easily take care of. It was Hook who was taking the brunt of force and damage. Her blade was larger, easier to cut through Hook's defenses. The woman had bruises and scrapes and the light of her blade was draining out the dark making her feel weaker with each parry.

Venus saw her opening, saw the woman waver and she brought the blunt side her blade up knocking the woman back and into the water. The captain spat and snarled in anger but then glanced back to see the croc had closed in and she screamed bloody murder. She jumped out her body defying gravity as she skidded over the water and out of the cove calling for her first mate to rescue her.

Terra had pulled into the cove just in time to see Venus sending the woman into the drink, a sense of pride and laughter bubbled in his chest as he jumped out of the boat and onto the rock. Ignoring his better judgement he sprinted across the rock and water to Venus and crushed her to his chest burying his face in her blonde hair. 

"You're safe!"

"Terra!" Venus barely had time to register it was him before she found herself clinging to him and laying her head under his chin. She took a deep breath trembling a bit as relief and joy flooded her. "You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here… let me look at you…" He pulled her back eyeing her up and down. "Did she hurt you… lemme see." He lifted her hair up looking at every inch. Though he scowled at the scrapes that were already healing he gave a nod of approval. "You handled yourself well."

"Is that Terra talk for I kicked her butt?" She gave a playful grin making him laugh. He was so relieved, so happy to see that she hadn't been captured, that she hadn't been hurt.

A throat cleared making them break apart and had Venus's cheeks coloring. Pan stood arms crossed and smiling smugly. 

"I take it you two know each other then?"

"Yeah we… Terra's one of my best friends." Venus explained with a shy rub of her head. Terra tried not to wince at the term friend but knew it couldn't be helped. How else was the girl supposed to see him?

"Hey! Treasure!" Venus's attention went to the chest and she grinned down at it. Pan, happy to have the attention back knelt down to open, expecting to see Venus's eyes pop out of their sockets. When the chest was empty he was the one shocked.

"Huh? It's empty."

"Sorry, but we lost the treasure."

"That's too bad…" Venus showed genuine disappointment.

"Aww who cares, it was probably full of jewels or dubloons, or stuff like that. Who needs it?"

"We could fill it up with what we treasure instead, if you wanna." Fox said taking Terra's suggestion which had him grinning.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Instead of filling up with stupid jewels and gold and stuff, we'll fill it up with stuff that really matters to us, the real riches." Pan announced and declared that everyone put at least one item in. The boys stuffed it with hand made weapons, and toys, and other various treasures and Venus tapped her chin wondering what to put in.

"What are you gonna put in, Venus?"

Venus felt Terra's hand brush her should and was suddenly struck with an idea. She pulled out the wooden keyblade Terra had given her, and had his heart beating hard in his chest. "How about this?"

"What is it?" Pan wanted to know, watching as Venus held it up to admire.

"Just something my best friend gave to me." She turned her head to Terra a moment and at his nod set it down in the chest.

"You sure you wanna part with something so special?"

"Yep, I don't need it if I have Terra and Aqua." She lay her hand over Terra's. "Our best memories are still ahead, right?" She looked at Terra who nodded and smiled in confirmation. He'd silently made up his mind that him and Venus would travel together from now on. Knowing she'd been in danger had twisted up his gut, and he couldn't feel at ease unless he was with her and he knew he could protect her from Vanita or anything else that threatened.

Tinkerbell came into view, carrying the star shard ready to put it in the chest. Venus pulled from Terra to crouch. 

"Oh Tink, wait. I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Would it be alright if I hang onto it?" She held out her hand, Tink shook her head frowning, but a sharp word from Pan had her hanging it in defeat and she placed it in Venus's palm. As Venus rose up to her feet the shard began to glow, and shouts of alarm rang out. Venus felt herself being trapped in light and her body jerked up and she let out a yelp. Terra shouted her name his hand reaching into the light for hers but he came up empty. As the light faded he looked around frantically then up seeing the light sparkle up in zigzagging direction. 

"VEN!"

He slapped his palm against the arm band his armor appearing. Without a clear thought he shot up after her. Pan smiled watching the two of them go.

"Don't worry men, no matter where those two go, they'll have friends waiting for them."

~Keyblade Graveyard~

Vanita tossed Mickey to the ground and snarled at Xehanort. "One King and baited hook. You sure that weakling will come after him."

"Trust me… once Venus knows where he is she'll come running to help her friend. It's finally time to set the final stage… time to end Eraqa, and shove Terra head first into the darkness." He snickered over the mouse who struggled in and out of consciousness.

Vanita let out a short huff and turned back to the dark.

"Where are you going?"

"If we're setting the final stage then I'm going to eliminate some excess baggage. You said I could deal with Aqua myself if I wanted." Vanita's gold eyes lit. "My mood has been foul, it's time I take it out on something productive."

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Pulling Threads


End file.
